


Tale of Two Bones

by Wolfpupp22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Cute, Danger, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Smut and Angst, Smut and Fluff, Spaghetti, Tears, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, blueberry, excitment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfpupp22/pseuds/Wolfpupp22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had just finished high school and lived in a lonely apartment in the ghetto area of your town. You worked at a nearby book store that sadly didn't pay much, but was enough to pay rent. What happens in your boring life when two bony bros enter in unexpectedly? ...will it be boring for long~?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dusty Old Books

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this fic! Hope you guys like it. Please check out my other stories and Tumblr :3 (links towards the end of the first chapter.

“Excuse me ma’am, where can I find the biography section?”

 

“You can find it in the third row towards the back. There should be a green sign that says ‘biography’ on it.” You smiled at the customer as he walked off to find his desired reading selection. You smiled as you continued to rearrange the manga section, adding more books and taking out the older, ripped ones.

 

You had been working at a local bookstore a few miles from your apartment since you moved away from home. Your GPA wasn’t high enough to get you into a university, let alone a college. You took the opportunity to move away from home and into a cheap apartment into the ghetto. It was dangerous, sure, but it was the only option you had. A local bookstore hired you as their worker, a job you loved and took willingly. Your manager, Mr. Robbins, often gave you crazy discounts on books he would spot you reading on your free time. Your fellow workers loved working with a sweet, hard working girl like you. The monsters that came in looked for you, rumors floating around that you had a love for the monsters that had come from a mysterious underground place just months ago. You were the most popular pick and a kid’s favorite for the children’s reading events that sometimes took place. Speaking of which…

 

“Hey, the children’s reading is gonna start soon. Mr. Robbins said to take your work so you can go take a quick break.” A tall girl with curly brown hair, hipster glasses, blue leggings, and a grey/blue hoodie with black and white high top converse stood in front of you with a pile of books in her long arms.

 

“Thanks Lina. We still on for our coffee sesh later?” You lightly punched her in the arm.

 

“Hell ya, wouldn’t miss it for the world! Now get your ass to the break room before I go there myself.” She smirked with a glint in her eye as you walked with a bounce in your step to the break room.

 

Within a few feet to the door, you heard a small child crying somewhere. You’re maternal instincts kicked in, jogging towards the cries of distress. You looked in the science isle to see a little yellow dinosaur looking monster kid flopped on the floor crying. He had no arms to wipe away his tears sadly, so you decided to help. You knelt down and gently patted away his tears.

 

“Hey bud, what’s wrong?”

 

“M-my mom is missing!”

 

You felt his cries reach and tug at your heart strings, sympathy completely taking you over.

 

“Aww, sweetheart. Want me to look for her with you?” With that, he sprang to life, tears running down a new toothy smile on his cute little face. He hopped in place, excited and running in circles.

 

“Thank you thank you thank you miss! Let’s go find my mom!” You placed a hand on his back to slow his enthusiasm, walking around a few isles to look for the monster’s mother.

 

“What does she look like hun?”

 

“She looks like me, but big and beautiful!”  Your heart melted at his adorable response, trying to spot a giant dinosaur mom. What queer circumstances you were in.

 

“MOM!” The little monster ran to a pink and red monster, desperately looking around for something lost.

 

“My baby!” The armless monster turned around to bend down and rub her scaly cheek against her child. “Don’t ever leave my sight again!”

 

“Mom, this nice lady helped me!” He looked at you and hopped up and down, mother following his glance. She smiled, teeth pointed and gleaming.

 

“Thank you so much! How could I repay you? Here…” She searched through a black handbag slung over her shoulder with her tail and pulled out a pink wallet laced in black, opening it to take cash out.

 

You placed your hands up and shook your head quickly. “T-there’s no need really,” you thought quickly as she tried taking money out of her wallet, “you can repay me by letting your son come to our children’s reading circle.”

 

“Mom can I go please?!” The little monster begged and tugged at his moms leg with his tail, looking at her with irresistible puppy dog eyes.

 

“I don’t see why not. How can he join?” The mother, to your relief, put her money back in her wallet and shoved it into her bag.

 

You smiled and folded your hands together neatly. “All he has to do is come two times. If he likes it, he can become a member of the reading club. For now, our guests use name tags.” You pulled a tag sticker and sharpie out of you pocket, placing the sticker in the palm of your hand. “What’s your name kiddo?”

 

“Monster Kid! Or, MK.”

 

You paused for a bit, rethinking if he had said what he did, and decided to comply anyways. You put the sharpie in your back pocket and removed the sticker, placing it on Monster Kid’s yellow and orange striped shirt.

 

“The club begins in a few minutes and ends in half an hour, so you have time to yourself.” You winked at the mother monster and smiled politely. She took a deep breath of relief, saying a quick goodbye to her child as she thanked you and left.

 

“Ready to read a crazy story today?” You looked down at MK, an immediate reaction of uncontrolled excitement bursting out of his little body.

 

“Yeah, let’s go!!”

 

You walked towards the children’s section of the bookstore, an ‘ooooo’ coming from beside you.

 

“This place is so cool!”

 

“Ya like it, huh?” This section was your favorite. The walls were colorful, lined with shelves of colorful books to match. In the center was a big wooden rocking chair with three small tables around it, little colorful chairs sitting daintily by them waiting to be occupied.

 

A few kids, both monsters and humans, were already waiting around.

 

“Hey, it’s Miss Teacher!” One of the little kids pointed at you. This nickname was made by the kids for you, a cute one you clung onto. They all clambered around to hug your legs, excited to see their favorite young adult.

 

“Alright kids, find your seats. MK, you may pick whatever seat you like.” All the kids pointed to the empty seat nearest to them, eager to have a new buddy to sit next to. It filled your heart with hope to see that a new generation would grow up with learning such good traits of equality.

 

“Do we have any new guests in our group?”

 

Two hands from amongst the small group of children were raised, one shot up and one hesitantly. You walked over and kneeled next to seats to introduce them. You first looked at the little child with the brown shoulder length hair, rosy cheeks and a green sweater with a yellow stripe. His brown shorts and little brown boots tied his adorable appearence together.

 

“Hey there buddy! Welcome to the Reading Corner. What’s your name?” You took out another sticker sheet and a sharpie, waiting to write down the child’s name.

 

“I-I’m Chara.” Its small timid smile made you ga ga a bit on the inside. You wrote their name on the tag and placed it on their chest with a pat.

 

“OOOH, ME NEXT!!” Behind Chara was a skeleton, a little heavy built one. He wore a grey shirt with dark blue pants and light blue boots. A big blue scarf wrapped messily around his neck. His eye sockets had giant blue pupils, stars floating in the middle. An adorable giant smile was glued to his skull.

 

You walked on your knees over to him and prepared another sticker sheet. “Ok sweetie, what’s your name?”

 

“I AM THE GREAT SANS!” He raised a valiant fist in the air, eyes glimmering with pride. You giggled as you wrote ‘Sans’ and ‘The Great’ in smaller letters at the top. You took of the sticker and placed it on his grey shirt, his smile growing and glowing.

 

“Already kids. Ready to start?” All the kids cheered and ‘yayed’ as you stood and went to sit in your chair. You grabbed a book from the stack by your feet. You grabbed a book called Grimm Brother’s Fairytales. You flipped it open to Cinderella, and began to read it to the kids.

 

The more the plot began to thicken, the more the children’s faces became ever more enticed. Your smile showed your love for these children, so pure and innocent compared to the older generations of monster haters and rioters. You taught all the kids to be accepting, and to not just limit themselves to love their own race. That’s when you started seeing both monster and human children playing and conversing together. It was an awesome sight to see the purity in their eyes.

 

“Do you guys know what happened to Cinderella after the wedding?” All the kids' shook their heads, waiting earnestly for a reply.

 

“OH OH I KNOW!!!” Sans shot his arm up and raised it about, Chara trying to get him to calm down. You giggled and pointed at the skeleton.

 

“Yea, what do you think?”

 

“SHE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH THE PRINCE!!”

 

“Very good job Sans! That’s exactly what happened.” You closed the book and placed it back in the pile, and stood up.

 

“The Reading Corner is closed now kids! Come get a candy and you can go to your parents. Hope to see everyone next week!” You held a jar of various candies, giving one to each of the eager kids little hands. Chara nervously took one from you with a timid smile, while Sans hugged and squeezed your leg lovingly.

 

“THANK YOU MISS HUMAN LADY, I LIKE YOU A LOT!” You flushed and giggle, tapping the top of his skull and handing him a candy, which he happily took.

 

“Well, I hope to see you guys next week!”

 

“BYE!!!”

 

“B-bye…”

 

They both waved and left to find their adults. You sighed and cleaned up any mess the kids made. You walked over to the break room to grab your stuff, ready to go have a coffee date with your best friend.

 

“What a day…”

* * *

 

Come check out my Tumblr! I take comments and questions~

 

<http://wolfpupp22.tumblr.com/>


	2. Coffee, Cuteness, and Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You took a break at your favorite cafe to wind down a bit~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put my alarm at damn 4 in the morning to finish this. Hope you enjoy it '-' *falls asleep with Monster drink in hand*

“So how was your day?” Lina sipped from her matcha frap while you gingerly stirred your mocha frap, the whipped cream slowly melting on the top.

 

It had been a habit of coming to the café right across the street from where you worked to wind down. Ever since Cafe Arachna had opened, it was your favorite place to relax. You thought the spider décor was cute, and so did Lina.

 

“It was cool, got three new kids in the Reading club. Two monsters and a kid. They were hella cute!” You squealed a little, trying to contain your happiness levels.

 

“Can I get you ladies anything else?” A little spider spun down from a web attached to the ceiling, holding what looked like the world’s smallest clipboard.

 

“Want anything else? I gotcha today.” Lina winked and sipped again at her frap. What a strange drink; it was like a slime green.

 

“If you insist boo,” you looked up at the spider with a smile on your face and a small emptiness in your stomach, “I’ll have a spider donut.”

 

The little spider wrote down your order with a smile and spun around to look at Lina on the other side of the booth. “And for you miss?”

 

“I’ll take a spider muffin.” With that, the little spider climbed up the thin spindle of silk, crawling up the ceiling and to the back of the kitchen.

 

“I swear, monsters coming up here was the best thing that ever happened to us humans. They make life so exciting!” Lina giggled as she videoed the café on her Snapchat, fixing the perfect filter for the video.

 

“Yeah. I just wish other people would see that.” You sighed and rested your chin on your hand, thinking of all the world at peace with one another. A craving for equality burned in your heart, love ready to give from your soul.

 

“Here are your orders my darlings. Would you like your tab?” A purple spider lady stood by your booth, putting down toasty pastries in front of the both of you. She wore a black apron with white cobwebs completely covering it. Her hair was in neat pigtails, held up by two giant bows. She looked like a cute Lolita monster.

 

“Sure.” Lina pulled out her wallet as the spider lady put down the receipt, Lina putting the cash down on top. The spider picked it up, counting the money with eagle eyes.

 

“Ahuhuhu, thank you for the generous tip dearie~” The arachnid curtsied and left into the kitchen, ready to make any orders that flew in.

 

“This looks pretty good.” You looked down to see a brown donut with purple frosting, little black spiders piped on with icing. You looked at Lina, who was already eating her pink muffin happily. You spotted a little black splotch hidden in the breading of her muffin. It looked like a spider….a dead one. You decided not to say anything for the heck of it, and started to eat your treat.

 

You both conversed and ate your snack, sipped at your fraps, and talked about current world events. Just as you were about to finish, you heard the bell attached to the front door ‘ _ding_ ’. You looked to see Sans, eagerly looking at the pastries in the display case, the stars in his eyes sparkling.

 

“Hold up bro, you’re too fast.” An extremely tall skeleton, from what you thought at _least_ 7 feet tall walking through the glass door. He had a relaxed expression on his face, shoulders slack. He wore an orange hoodie (which looked very warm and cozy) with saggy brown cargo shorts. He had orange high top converse to bring his look together.

 

“CAN I GET TACOS??” Sans pleaded with the larger skeleton, pulling on his hoodie sleeve.

 

“I don’t know if they sell that here bro,” the skeleton said with a shrug, putting his hands in his pocket, “I can try and ask.”

 

“Ahuhu, well if it isn’t the bone brothers. What would you like today my dearies?”

 

“Ya got any-“

 

“DO YOU HAVE TACOS?!” Sans interrupted with an abrupt fit of energy.

 

“I’m sorry dearie we don’t, but I know something you will most definitely like~”

 

Sans sighed and fiddled around with phalanges, looking downcast. “OK….” The spider nodded and walked back into the kitchen to fix the little skeletons surprise.

 

His little fit of disappointment made you giggle, getting two automatic responses. Gladly, you and the skeletons were the only ones in the café at the time.

 

“MISS HUMAN TEACHER LADY!!” Sans rushed over to you and hugged you tightly, Lina laughing at the sudden response. You rubbed the side of his skull and hugged the bony arms that clung around your torso.

 

“Hey Sans, nice to see you again!” Sans slipped away from you and walked over to the giant skeleton, pointing at you while looking up at him.

 

“I LIKE THIS HUMAN, SHE READS STORIES LIKE YOU DO FOR ME AT NIGHT!”

 

You flushed at his flattering comment, a smile creeping slowly onto your face. You smiled and waved a hello, receiving the same response.

 

“Nice to meet ya. The name’s Papyrus.”

 

“I’m , nice to meet you too.” Papyrus walked over to your table, Sans following closely behind. You noticed from your peripheral vision that Lina was too busy watching something to be at all interested in what was happening. Probably anime.

 

“My bro was telling me he had a good time at the book store. I’m assuming you were the one reading..?”

 

You nodded with your smile still there, folding your hands neatly in you lap. “I read to a group of kids once a week. I’m glad he enjoyed it.”

 

“I LOVED IT MISS HUMAN TEACHER LADY! I WILL GO NEXT WEEK TOO!” Sans’ fists were squeezed together, skull riddled with anticipation.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it Sans. I loved your enthusiasm when-“

 

_RING RING RING RING_

 

You nervously laughed and grabbed your phone from your pocket to look at the screen. It was the land lord. You looked up at Papyrus with a sorry expression, as he nodded with an understanding smile. So sweet. You answered the call, hand shaking.

 

“H-hello?”

 

“HELLO? IS THIS ??”

 

“Y-yes…”

 

“Your rent was due last week!! Where is my money?!”

 

“I-I left you a letter in your office about that. My pay got delayed, so I wasn’t able to. I-I’ll pay the late fee as well…” Your voice shook, trying to push fear into the farthest crevasses of your mind. You didn’t want to ruin your day just yet.

 

“Excuses excuses! If you don’t pay me back by the end of the next week, I’LL HAVE THE COPS EVICTING YOUR ASS.” You flinched at the sudden scream, quickly turning off your phone and shoving it in your pocket and looking up with a smile.

 

“Everything ‘aight?” Lina seemed to notice and put her anime session on hold. You had wary glances from the skeleton brothers as well.

 

“Oh, nothing I can’t handle! You know how it goes…” You chuckled nervously, trying your best to force a cheesy grin.

 

“You sure? Can I at least give you a ride home?”

 

You nodded with a sigh of relief, thankful for the spared aching of your already tired feet.

 

You both pushed yourselves out of the booth, shaking hands with the larger skeleton; patting and hugging the smaller one.

 

“Hope to see you both next week!” You waved goodbye to Papyrus and Sans as you walked with Lina to her car, anxiety beating inside your chest.

 

You got inside of the car and slipped on your seat belt, staying as quiet as possible. You fiddled nervously with your fingers and looked out of the car window, watching as the buildings went from new and clean, to spray painted and falling apart. You were almost home.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help? I wish I could move you into my dorm…” Lina asked with worry, fearing what waited for you at home.

 

“Nah, I’m ok. But thanks though, I’ll ask ya when I need it.” You reassured her with a beaming smile as the car came to a stop.

 

“Well, we’re here. Call me if you need a ride to work next week, k love?”

 

You nodded and got out of the car, waving goodbye as her car sped off to her own home.

 

You walked into the reception area, running to the elevator with all the strength in your legs. You pressed the button for your floor level so many times you thought you had broken it. Mercifully, it closed and took you up to your floor. You banged your head against the metal door, hoping for any sort of relief from the stress you were under. Sadly, it wasn’t enough.

 

The doors opened to an empty hall, as you walked to your room, fumbling with your keys to open the door. You breathed happily as you walked in and shut the door, running up to your bed and flopping down on it. You hugged your pillow, the cool fabric rubbing lovingly against your skin. You kicked off your shoes with your feet, rubbing your body into the cheap mattress. You dozed off to sleep, hoping to find peace in your dreams.

 

* * *

 

Go check out my Tumblr, I take question and comments. Maybe one day fan art *looks with determination into the distance*

 

<http://wolfpupp22.tumblr.com/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice yet? My character is your best friend....hehehehehehehe ANYWAYS, thank you guys so much for your support :3


	3. Science With a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you need to know is....listen to this song while in the car scene in the beginning of the chapter ... https://youtu.be/F799p7Wa89g (Nightcore - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead)  
> Also why did I make this chapter so damn long?! O.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!! If you haven't checked on my Tumblr yet, please go do! I add new drawings of Undertale and random pics for my fan fics! Thank you so much :3

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 

You had a long weekend of just staying in bed and groaning in boredom. You texted Lina on occasion to see what she was up to, always getting a text that said something along the lines of ‘Can we talk later’ or ‘I’m busy studying sry.’ You ordered cheap take out, occasionally grabbing a quick coffee from a nearby store. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

You quickly stopped the annoying rings of the alarm from your phone with a swipe of a finger, happy it finally ceased. You groaned and lifted your body, which you could have sworn weighed more than it normally did, flopping your legs over the side of the bed. You rubbed your eyes, letting out a tiring yawn. You lifted your butt off of the bed and fumbled over to your closet, trying to choose what to wear for work today.

 

It was a strange habit of yours to wear something related to what you read the kids that day. Monday was the day you picked out something educational for them, thinking of what would match what you would read. You decided to wear a knee high blue short sleeve dress with black calf high legs, stars speckled about them. You grabbed a pair of dark blue converse to match, grabbing all of your clothing and heading towards the bathroom.

 

You opened the bathroom door and shut it, putting on a random playlist on your phone as you got ready. You sang along as you dressed, trying not to think of the long day ahead of you. After you put on your clothes, you decided to put you hair in a messy bun with a giant moon-shaped clip to hold it up. You looked through your drawers to find a pair of oval earrings, both with galaxy print covering them. You put them on and skipped doing make-up, something you hated doing. It was just too much work to do and it wasted time if it messed up later.

 

You turned off your playlist and grabbed your phone, walking out of the bathroom. A breath of relief washed over you as you noticed the sparse furniture in your apartment, making cleaning a hell of a lot easier. It wasn’t always a mess in your house, and it made you glad. Less work, more break time.

 

You walked into your room to grab your black rugged messenger bad from your floor, putting it over your shoulder. You clicked the power button on your phone to check the time.

 

7:47 A.M.

 

“Holy SHIT…” You ran to the kitchen and grabbed your keys off of the counter, running out the door, making sure to lock it behind you as fast as you could. You ran down the hall and chose the stairs, hoping they were a better option than the elevator. You practically tripped all the way down, stumbling out of the main area, bolting past the front desk. You shoved open the glass double doors, looking aimlessly around for a stray taxi. You had no way to get to work…except…

 

_RING RING RING_

 

You looked down at your phone to check the caller, the name ‘Geek Babe.’ You giggled to yourself and answered the phone.

 

“Girl why aren’t you here yet? Work starts in 10 minutes.” Three minutes passing in such a short period of time hit you like a brick in the face.

 

“I don’t have a-“

 

“Ride? Be there faster than you can say ‘hentai!” You snorted at the crude joke, hanging up and holding on tightly to you phone.

 

You tapped your foot and checked your phone constantly for the time.

 

7:51…..7:52….7:53…

 

You looked up quickly, a faint screeching sound hitting your ears. You looked at the street, fumbling backwards to see a small grey Toyota speeding up to the curb, leaving skid marks on the floor. Your heart pounded, which got faster when the passenger door flew open. Loud music blasted out of the car, the perfect song for an insane car ride.

 

“Get your cheeky ass in the car! Let’s go go go!!!” Lina motioned for you to come in with a nod of her head, hand still on the steering wheel ready to peel out. You jumped in, putting on your seatbelt quickly in fear of you life. You closed the door, right as she drove with a _screech_ to work. You held onto the safety bar on the ceiling of the car, other hand holding your phone for dear life. Lina sung to the music as she drove at the speed of sound.

 

“That I'm stuck self-torturing

My meds are failing me

Internal clock in smithereens

Can't fix this, I'm hopeless

My eyes are stapled open wide

As I lay down on my side

I am bouncing off these walls!!”

 

Your head rammed against the glass of the window at a sharp turn. You wondered to yourself why she hadn’t gotten caught by the cops yet. Or why you weren't in an emergency room yet. She was probably driving too fast for them to catch up.

 

“And as I focus on the clock

Time stands still, but I cannot

I should strap myself in bed

I guess I'll sleep when I am dead!”

 

With that, she finally began to slow down as she turned into the little plaza area where the bookstore was. You sighed in relief and thanked every god and deity you knew of, thankful your body didn’t fly out of the window.

 

Lina turned off the speaker, unlocking the doors you hadn’t noticed were locked and parked in the nearest spot to the store. She shoved herself out of the car, you doing the same. She slammed shut and locked her door with her car keys and ran with you into the bookstore, getting several wary glances from various monsters and humans that littered the nearby stores.

 

You both shoved open the doors, changing your running pace into an awkward speed walk. You dodged every being and bookshelf to get to the break room in the back. Seeing that room in plain sight never seemed so wonderful. You pushed pass the door, grabbing your card and clocking in. The machine had little words beeping on the screen:

 

Clock-In Period:  7:59 AM

 

You looked at Lina, her glancing back at you. After a few moments  of unprecedented silence, you both bursted into uncontrollable laughter.

 

“What’s so funny girls?” You both stopped abruptly to see you boss, Mr Robbins, standing with two hand in the pockets of his beige dress pants, tapping his leg. His furry grey eyebrow raised in question. You both got up to par quickly, nervously scratching the back of your heads.

 

“I’m sorry sir….we just…” He held up a finger to hush your fleeting sentence, putting it down slowly.

 

“How many times have I said it again and again to both of you girls..”

 

You looked at your best friend, a nervous tingling in the pit of your chest.

 

“You keep forgetting to say good morning to me!” His grimace turned into a bright smile, eyebrows lightening up from their grim appearance.

 

“Good morning sir!” Lina chirped with a giggle.

 

“Morning Mr. Robbins!” You smiled and bit on the inside of your cheek, happy you didn’t just lose your job.

 

“I got you two some mochas,” he said pointing to the break table, “go enjoy it and get to work! And remember girls, you both are the prettiest workers in my store, so don’t be afraid to show off those beautiful smiles!” With that, he left the break room with a skip in his step. You loved your boss to death. He was like the uncle you never had.

 

“Wow, and in a large too.” Lina grabbed the two mochas, handing you one while drinking the other.

 

“Welp, better get going. In a few hours the kids should be coming soon.” You put your bag and phone in a locker amongst a row of other tall thin lockers with various names of your other co-workers. You walked over to a paper on the back of the entry door, searching for your name on the list. Today, you were reorganizing the science section.

 

You walked out of the door and to the science aisle, mocha in hand. Once you got to your destination, you fixed up the books, organizing them by subject and author. Whilst doing your job, an idea hatched in your mind.

 

_If today I read an educational book, why not a science book?_

 

You skimmed through the selection with your eyes, one book sticking out like a sore thumb from the rest. You pulled it out to see a golden book with the large title _Out Of This World - Kids Edition._ You grabbed the book from the shelf, putting it to the side for later.

 

As you continued, you realized that it had been 2 weeks since you had taken the kids on a field trip.

 

**And tomorrow was supposed to be the next one.**

 

You shrieked, quickly putting the science books back in their respective places, taking the golden book with you and speed walking towards the back. You got to the break room, nobody in sight. You got to the laptop in the corner next to the piles of miscellaneous books and began to create a flyer to send home to the kids today. You thought of the perfect idea.

 

_How about we go to the Science Exhibit downtown?_

You smirked cleverly as you continued to type, creating a cute paper. It had chemistry equipment and planets covering the borders, the backdrop a subtle grey.

 

**Come with our Reading Corner group for a Trip to the Science Exhibit!**

**Location: Downtown**

**Admission Fee: $12**

**Time: Tomorrow Morning**

 

You printed the paper, grabbing it from your seat and looking at it with a pleased smile. You created several more, making a little stack. You put the small pile in the back of the golden book, holding it in your arm. You checked the time on the computer.

 

11:00 AM

 

You nodded to yourself, satisfied with your timing. You got up from your chair and walked out of the break room, spotting Lina in the corner of your eye reading a manga thinking no one was looking. You laughed quietly and walked over to the Reading Corner area. It was kind of cool how you practically owned the area. Your name was even on the board outside under the ‘Reading Corner’ heading.

 

You arrived to the colorful corner of the book store, placing the book and flyers on your wooden chair, getting up to set up the kid’s seats. You went into a little hidden cabinet behind one of the bookshelves and took out some crayons and paper. You placed a large box of crayons on the middle of each of the three seats, along with a piece of colorful construction paper by each seat. You went back to the cabinet and pulled out star stickers, placing them in little piles around the table.

 

You were proud of your set up, standing to see your work.

 

“Nice set up ya got here…” You turned around to see the same skeleton from last week, standing behind you with his hands in his hoodie pockets. He looked at all the crafts things on the table you had going on, with a smirk of approval. Before you could respond, a powerful feeling hit your gut extremely hard.

 

“MISS TEACHER HUMAN LADY!” His belly rubbed against you body, leaving you to wonder how the hell a skeleton had a stomach in the first place. Maybe his ribs?

 

“It’s nice seeing you to again Sans!” You hugged him back and gave him a little squeeze. You let go, seeing a little blue fluster on his cheek bones.

 

“WOW, YOUR HUGS ARE THE BEST!!” The stars in his eyes gleamed, which somehow made your happiness levels rise to new highs. You giggled and patted the top of his skull, smiling the widest smile you could manage.

 

“I like your hugs too Sans- oh! I almost forgot!” You turned to your chair and pulled a flyer out of your book of choice, handing it to Papyrus. He took it and examined it closely as you spoke.

 

“We usually have a little event for the kids once every two to three weeks, and tomorrow we are going to a science exhibit.”

 

“BROTHER, THE GREAT SANS WOULD LIKE TO GO!” He shot a fist into the air, excited by the news you spoke.

 

“Don’t see why not. Sure we’ll go.” He nodded and smiled at you, a glow in your eyes expressing your excitement. For some reason, you really liked skeletons, even before you found out live ones existed. This experience was one of the coolest you had. Now, you had a little one that seemed to love you, and he had an older brother. Awesome.

 

“I CANNOT WAIT! WE SHALL CELEBRATE WITH TACOS AT HOME!” Sans did a little jig that made you laugh, before he stopped and hopped over to a child walking slowly up to the reading area.

 

“CHARA, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!” You immediately grabbed a flyer, looking around for an adult standing with Chara. You looked behind him to see a large goat monster, clad in a black robe with a strange symbol on it. The horns on the monster were quite large, and quite intimidating. You walked up to the goat-like beast, flyer in hand.

 

“Excuse me, are you with Chara?”

 

“Yes dear girl, I am. My name is Asgore. Nice to meet you.” He did a small bow as your eyes shot wide with embarrassment. You were talking to the King of Monsters. His face was all over the news, especially when the monsters first appeared from the underground.

 

“Y-your majesty!” You bowed respectfully to the king, who you had been so ignorant to notice.

 

“Dear girl, it is all right. You may simply address me as Asgore.” His voice had one of gentleness and kindness, one a father would have for his young children. It was like silk to your ears.

 

“I-if that’s what ok with you sir- I-I mean Asgore.” You rubbed the back of your head with a nervous chuckle, remembering why you had approached him in the first place.

 

“Do you happen to be Chara’s guardian?” You inquired politely.

 

“Yes dear, I am.”

 

You handed Asgore the paper, giving him a minute to look it over.

 

“Chara, would you like to go see something new and amazing?” You both looked at Chara, who was being bombarded by The Great Sans with questions. He peaked over the commotion and nodded his head with a nervous smile, getting pulled back into the chaos of the ‘Sansstorm’.

 

The king let out a deep chuckle from beneath his throat. “I take that as a yes. I will accompany the children as well, if it’s not too much trouble.”

 

“No trouble at all! We leave tomorrow morning.” You tried to sound as professional as your non-professional self could.

 

“Splendid! I’ll be back to pick up Chara later then.” Asgore nodded a good bye to you, walking away from the Reading Corner and disappearing into the animal section. He seemed to gravitate towards the insects and small critters section.

 

_Wonder what he’s reading…_

 

“Looks like I’ll head out too. See ya bro.” Papyrus rubbed Sans’ head, walking away towards the front of the store.

 

A few more kids came from random parts of the store, including MK. You smiled and waved at him, a tail wave in return. You made new name tags for Chara, (The Great) Sans, and MK. All of the kids sat in their favorite seats, sitting your rump in your own. You took out your book and began to read while the kids colored and made a mess. You read about the solar system, your favorite subject in science.

 

You looked up to see a hand, Sans’ to be exact, raised in the air.

 

“Yes Sans?” You smiled.

 

“I HAVE HEARD ABOUT THIS SCIENCE STUFF BEFORE, I THINK. IT’S QUITE FACINATING.”

 

“Oh really? Do you want to be a scientist someday?” You tilted your head, a love for learning things about all your attending kids.

 

“I FEEL LIKE I KNOW A LOT ABOUT SCIENCE. LIKE I WAS A SCIENTIST," Sans rubbed his chin curiously in thought with his phalanges, "BUT I AM NOT AND NEVER WAS. I AM JUST THE GREAT SANS!” You giggled and rode off his comment as something from his imagination.

 

“That’s cool Sans!” You continued to read you book to the kids, until you had finished the entire publication. You closed you book and took out the flyers, placing one each next to a child with the exception of Sans and Chara.

 

“Ok kids, time to pack up. Don’t forget to give those papers to your parents! Have a nice day!” You dismissed your little reading class, handing out candies to the kids who left. You saw Sans and Chara leave in the direction of Asgore, assuming to yourself that they were together.

 

You cleaned up and left back to the break room, grabbing your stuff from your locker and sending a text to Lina to cancel today’s coffee session. You needed a break before tomorrow’s big day. You clocked out and checked the time on your phone.

 

3:00 PM

 

You walked home with headphones on. It took a long time, but it was worth the exercise. Once you got to the building you bolted past the reception desk, trying to avoid the landlord as much as possible. You got up to your room by the stairs, which quickly tired out your legs. You unlocked you door, going inside with a toss of your bag to the side. You walked over to your place on the couch to watch some T.V. for the rest of the day, vaguely thinking about how boring your life was in itself. You grabbed your phone to check the time.

 

9:00 PM

 

Food was not an option, as it took way too much work to prepare and make.

 

You went to your room and stripped, save your panties. You didn’t bother putting pajamas, something that felt like too much work. You got into bed and snuggled into the sheets, happily sensitizing the sheets wrapping around your body. You were in an awkward side-fetal position, a position that felt quite comfortable. You fell asleep slowly thinking what it would be like walking around with two skeletons and the monster king in public. Pretty cool huh?

 

* * *

 

[My Tumblr page you doink! :3](http://wolfpupp22.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Sans was talking about there...hmmmmm... *cough* hint *cough*


	4. Time To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a lot happens in this chapter. Lot's of emotions flowing everywhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long ass chapter! Please enjoy my little potatoes~ and don't forget to check out my Tumblr for sneak peeks of the next chapters!

You woke up to the beep of the alarm, eyes blinking away the morning blur. You sat up in bed and stretched, letting out a tiny yawn. Your phone glowed, the screen reminding you of the time.

 

6:30 AM

 

You got out of bed, bringing your phone along with you. You walked to your closet, trying to find something to cover your bare body. You thought of what today was, and decided to surprise a certain someone. You grabbed [this outfit](http://wolfpupp22.tumblr.com/image/142812943330), putting it lazily on. You groggily walked over to your kitchen, looking through your fridge for something to eat. All you could see was a bottle of ketchup, a few water bottles, and some eggs. You thought of whether you should eat them or not, with the final decision to leave them for dinner. You closed the fridge in frustration and took out a pot from inside the kitchen drawers, filling it with water and placing it on the stove. You turned on the stove, leaving the water to boil on its own. You went to YouTube on your phone to put on [this song](https://youtu.be/v-3Z3jmDiL0), setting it on the counter and dancing around to the beautiful song.

 

It had always been your dream to go to Paris. You wanted to go there one day with that special someone, and dance to this song underneath the light of the Eiffel Tower under the starry night sky. Although the dream sounded childish, you knew you would do anything in your power to get there. It sounded as unbelievable as it was childish, knowing you would never have the funds to go to Paris anytime soon. If rent wasn’t payable, then neither was an expensive ticket to the city of romance.

 

**_BURBLE BURBLE BURBLE_ **

****

You snapped back into reality, looking at the water with a new found sadness. You turned the water off, listening to the song that you had put on loop. You gracefully swirled your way over to the cupboard, grabbing a teal to-go mug, placing it on the counter and grabbing a teabag from a little bowl completely to the brim of other various tea bags. You put the bag inside your mug and poured the steaming water, screwing the lid on top. You grabbed your phone, still playing the same song on loop, and went to grab your bag from the floor of your room. You sang along happily to the lovely song, slinging the bag over your shoulder and grabbing your keys from the counter. You looked at the little rusted silver Eiffel Tower key chain attached to your key ring, rubbing over it with your thumb. You smiled, imagining yourself dancing under the French moonlight in a beautiful dress.

 

You tuned off the comforting tune, walking out of the door and locking it with you mug and phone precariously hanging in your hands. You put your keys and phone in your hand, making a detour outside through the broken fire exit from the opposite end of the hall.

 

You skipped lightheartedly down the stairs and the rest of the way to your job. You hummed the melody of the song, getting a few smiles and weird looks from people who passed you by on the streets. You reached the doors of your job, opening it with a long swing, and skipped to the break room. A smile and a wave greeted everyone that was close by your perimeter, giving you the opportunity to lighten up the place with your upbeat countenance.

 

Once you got to the break room, you clocked in, the little machine telling you what time you arrived.

 

7:55 AM

 

You placed all but your keys which you stuck in your hoodie pocket in your locker, waking over to the work chart hanging on the back of the wall. The only thing you had to do was clean the tables and you could prepare for the trip today.

 

You finished up cleaning, walking over to your side of the book store. You were greeted with a storm of hugs from all the kids who waited for you to get there. Just when you thought all those hugs weren’t enough, you got knocked over by, none other than, Sans.

 

“I LOVE YOUR OUTFIT TODAY MS. TEACHER HUMAN LADY!!” Sans eyes glowed, a smile forming on your lips.

 

“I thought of you and picked it out, Sans!”

 

A shade of blue grew on his cheekbones, catching your complete attention.

 

“REALLY? THAT MAKES ME SO GLAD! I LOVE IT AS MUCH AS I LOVE REAL TACOS!!”

 

“Bro, I think you should get off before you hurt her.” You saw Papyrus chuckle, standing above the both of you.

 

“I GUESS…” Sans got off, standing next to the giant group of children.

 

“Need a hand?” Papyrus put out his bony hand, offering you a lift. You gladly took it as he lifted you in one strong heave. Your head spun for a few seconds, mind dizzy from the sudden jolt.

 

“Your stronger than you look.” You smiled and giggled, nodding your head in thanks.

 

“Hey, skeletons can be strong too ya know. We need our calcium just like humans.” You both quietly laughed, both getting a tug of your hoodies from The Great Sans.

 

“CAN WE GO NOW? I’M SO EXCITED!”

 

You rubbed the top of the joyful skeleton’s skull, happy to see his excitement.

 

“Of course! Is everyone ready?” You looked over to the small crowd of children, getting affirmative ‘yeses’ and ‘yeahs’. You got nods from the parents that stood around the children, Asgore on the far right. His height was enough to cover everyone in the shade of his shadow.

 

“Come follow me everyone!” You led the group to a door towards the back of the book store, leading to a private parking lot for employees only, a small bus in the midst. It had books covering it entirely. You heard all of the kids shout in awe, glad to make their trip a bit more exciting.

 

“What is it?” Papyrus questioned, standing next to you.

 

“We like to call it the ‘Bookmobile.’” You took the keys from your pocket and clicked a button on your chain, unlocking the little bus.

 

“Wanna ride shot gun?” You offered the skeleton.

 

“Sure, sounds fun.”

 

You walked into the driver’s seat, Papyrus sitting next to you. He looked back to see all of the kids and parents, including a very crowed Asgore, exploring the bookcases and little tables that lined the sides of the vehicle.

 

“Woah, this place is pretty cool.”

 

You smirked, starting up the engine and driving out of the parking lot. It was quiet in the front, unlike it was in the back. For a few minutes of driving, you wondered why you hadn’t started up a conversation. You opened your mouth to speak, abruptly hushed by the sound of Papyrus speaking first.

 

“What’s that?” He pointed a bony finger at your keychain, staring in curiosity.

 

“That silly thing? It’s called the Eiffel Tower.”

 

“I’ve seen a few pics of it here and there. Where’s it at?” He inquired.

 

“Paris, France. It’s a beautiful place. One of the most amazing places in the world!”

 

“Have you ever been there?”

 

Your breath hitched, a sickening feeling of sadness passing through you. “No, sadly…heh.” You hid your sadness with a laugh, a skill that came in handy more that you wished it would.

 

“Oh. Then how do you know it’s that great?” He looked at you, lifting a single brow bone.

 

“I guess I can just say I imagine it so much I feel like I’m there, ya know?” You giggled at your sleek comment, thanking your mind for taking you away from the sad pit of sorrow.

 

“Welp, anywho, we’re here!” You drove into the large parking lot of miscellaneous cars covering the concrete. A giant modernized building stood looming over the parking lot, giant test tubes and atoms scattering the entrance serving as décor. You parked as close as you could to the front, unlocking the doors to let the kids and adults clamber out. You exited as did Papyrus, locking the side doors.

 

“Alright kids, make sure to stay with your parents and stay close! And remember, if you get lost, ask an employee to help look for someone from the group, ok? Now, let’s decide on our groups.”

 

A mother wearing a blue blazer and white long sleeved button up, with black slacks and black flats motioned over to you for your attention. “I can take five kids with me, including my own two.” You organized the groups accordingly, leaving you with just Sans and Papyrus. Asgore had taken Chara and MK, while another group of mothers took a few other kids and a few monsters.

 

 

“I WOULD LIKE TO BE WITH PAPYRUS AND MS. TEACHER HUMAN LADY.” You laughed, holding out your hand to the chubby skeleton.

 

“I think that’s a great idea. Now let’s go have fun!” Sans held your hand in his right, Papyrus on his left. You both walked him to the entrance, paying for the entrance fee from a little monster, one that looked like a frog. You walked inside, greeted by a vast array of science items as far as the eye could see.

 

“THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!” Sans jumped up and down, his bones emitting a rattling sound. You laughed, while Papyrus gave a toothy grin. All of the groups went in their own directions, leaving you, Sans, and Papyrus by yourselves.

 

“Where do you want to go first?” You asked Sans.

 

“EVERYWHERE!!” This made you laugh again, body being pulled by the small, yet surprisingly strong skeleton. He headed towards the weather area, greeted by a giant tube with a homemade tornado in the middle. There was a little entry point in the back to get into, Sans immediately hopping in. There were three other kids playing in there, running in circles trying to get the mini tornado to continue swirling. Sans ran around in circles, the other three kids amused by the strange skeleton’s body. They held hands with him, running in circles for several minutes. You smiled, Papyrus chuckling at his brother’s childlike self.

 

“BENNY, OUT NOW!” The loud voice of a mother standing by the tube grabbed her son, a little boy that was holding Sans’ hand. She smacked the poor skeleton’s hand, pulling her son away.

 

“HEY, TRY DOING THAT AGAIN BITCH AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!” You raised your voice at the mother, dressed like she was ready to go to a night club, as she firmly grabbed her son’s tiny wrist.

 

“What? Mad that I don’t let my son hang out with freaks?” She spit at Sans’ feet, letting your anger get out of control. You slapped her so hard across the face, it earned you several glances from stray eyes around your area. She angrily rubbed her face, giving you the look of living hell.  You turned to the tube, grabbing the little cutie who you didn’t notice until now was crying. You held him like a good mother would hold her child, rubbing his back.

 

“It’s ok Sans. You know, you’re the coolest kid I’ve ever met! Nothings ever gonna change that.”

 

“R-REALLY?” He sniveled and coughed, blowing into the scarf on his neck.

 

“You did not just SLAP me you damn monster fetish freak!”

 

“Take one to know one sweetie,” You grinned mischievously, placing the calmed skeleton on the ground, “and I supposed your skanky ass can’t do anything about it.”

 

“I’M CALLING SECURITY!” She stomped, the forming crowd slowly backing away.

 

“Don’t worry, I already brought it.” Papyrus appeared mysteriously behind the lady, his left pupil present while his right completely disappeared. Two giant knights, both very muscular and large, stood beside him. They had armor covered by two stretched black shirts with the word ‘SECURITY’ written in wide white letters. One security guard had large fuzzy bunny ears, while the other seemed to have some sort of scaly ears. Both heads were covered by large metal helmets.

 

“Excuse me ma’am, but you are going to have to leave. Let’s go.” The large scaly monster grabbed the ‘mother’s’ arm, dragging her out as she let go of her son’s grip. She kicked and screamed all the way to the entrance, the seemingly less intimidating bunny guard taking a gentle hand of the little boy, giving him an ice cream cone as he conversed with him to the door.

 

You flinched as the larger skeleton just appeared in front of you in thin air, bending down from his massive stature and hugged you tightly. You blushed a bit, flattered by the sudden embrace.

 

“Thanks for defending my bro, that was cool.” You smiled, giving him a friendly hug back.

 

“Anything for this cutie!” You winked at Sans from the hugging position, getting a smile and thumbs up in return.

 

Papyrus let go, taking a hold of Sans’ hand and yours in the other. You were surprised by this, but decided to play long.

 

“Also, that was kinda hot. Never seen a girl stand up like that.” He smiled as he walked, a faint orange glow on his cheeks. Your cheeks grew even hotter, trying to keep your mind on track.

 

“Ehehe..” You didn’t know what to say in response, your heart light and airy compared to how heavy it felt just awhile ago.

 

“Well Sans, should we visit a special someone?” Papyrus asked the smaller skeleton.

 

“YEAH, LET’S GO SEE UNDYNE!”

 

You looked up at the giant, a tilted head as you continued to walk through the crowds of people and monsters.

 

“Who’s Undyne?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please oh please leave a kudos and comment!! Love you guys <3


	5. Why So Nerdy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is adorkable o3o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any errors you guys, i rushed through it and I have to go clean now. I didn't have time to re-read it for mistakes, so again sorry! Pls enjoy!

Papyrus led both you and the tiny skeleton around the different exhibits, looking around for this ‘Undyne’ he spoke of. The three of you twisted and turned around every corner looking for their target. Passing several large rooms and stands of various science subjects, Sans seemed to be interestingly intrigued with one in particular.

 

“BROTHER, MAY WE GO SEE THAT ONE?” Sans pointed to a stage with clocks and swirly symbols everywhere. He tugged at the larger skeleton, eyes growing larger and larger, defying logistical physics.

 

“Sure bro.”

 

“YAY!” Sans squirmed out of his brother’s grip, running towards his desired location. Both you and Papyrus speed walked behind him, trying not to lose the little fella in the growing crowd.  

 

“Wonder what exhibit he’s so hyped about?” You got closer, looking at the various books and papers scattered across the tabled lined in a half circle around the exhibit. You picked up an old dusty brown book, torn from the seams. You wiped the dust off, reading the title. You thought you saw Papyrus flinch from the corner of your eye as you needlessly removed the dust.

 

Time and Space:

Is Time Travel Possible?

You laughed, thinking about the silly probability of time travel; just a silly thing that was in sci-fi movies and such. You set the book down and looked up, to see Sans enamored with the various text books and papers. You were surprised to see someone who was just hyperactive a few seconds ago, to be so calm and collected now. You walked over to him, leaving Papyrus to scan around aimlessly at different things with his eye sockets.

 

“Whatcha readin’ there Sans?” You tapped the back of Sans’ slightly exposed collarbone, only getting the cold shoulder in response. (lol get it?) He continued to stare down at mess of work, like a professor carefully scoring his student’s work.

 

“Sans?” You called again, trying to get his attention. You kneeled down next to him, trying to catch his attention. Something felt off about his atmosphere. You noticed the adorable stars in his eyes were gone, only dark sockets to glare down at the table. His glance looked to be in particular to a book about what was in between time travel and nothing.

 

“i see him….i see him…” Sans murmured quietly to himself. You were shocked, never hearing him speak this quietly, and to himself. You needed to do something quickly. You grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face you, and shook him vigorously.

 

“SANS! SNAP OUT OF IT!” You paused, as you saw him shake his skull, the bright blue glimmers of light back in his eyes.

 

“YES MS. TEACHER HUMAN LADY?” He smiled, acting as though it never happened. You sighed and smiled, brushing the incident under the rug to try and not freak the poor skeleton out.

 

“N-nothing! Let’s go look at something else, kay?” You rose to your feet, the feeling of a chubby hand of bone slip into yours.

 

You looked around for Papyrus, who was nowhere in sight.

 

“Lookin’ for me?” A voice behind you made you squeal slightly in shock, turning around to face the one and only.

 

“You scared me!”

 

“Sorry, was just tryin’ to look for someone.” He rubbed the back of his skull apologetically, stepping aside to reveal another monster. She had her long, red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, partially covering her face. She had large, yellow cat like eyes, a pair of glasses in front of them. Her skin was of a turquoise hue, along with her scaly fish-like ears. She had a nervous smile of sharp teeth, gleaming and bright. A white lab coat covered her long black undershirt and blue leggings. Her black combat boots pulled the look all together.

 

“ ________, this is Undyne. Undyne, this is ________.”

 

She waved shyly, trying not to look you directly in the eye. “H-hi…”

 

“Hi Undyne! Nice to meet you!” You waved, smiling and trying to make her feel less uncomfortable than she already looked.

 

She looked up at Papyrus, even with her surprisingly tall stature. “Y-you guys want anything?”

 

“Nah, just wanted to introduce you to her. You can go finish watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie in the back.” He smirked, her face turning red with embarrassment.

 

“Wait, you like anime?” You tilted your head receiving an excited smile in return.

 

“Do you watch anime?!” Her shyness turned to outright weeb.

 

“No, but I have a friend who does. You should meet her sometime.”

 

“I-I’d love too! Sadly, I-I have to go, commercial breaks ended. See you all soon!” With a whip of her long ponytail, she disappeared into the crowd, running to who knows where.

 

“I like her. Spunky.” You laughed, amused by your own comment.

 

“She’s one hell of a spitfire when you get her started.” Papyrus chimed in, snickering behind his teeth.

 

“We should look around before this place closes, don’t you think?”

 

“LET’S GO LET’S GO LET’S GO!!” Sans tugged at both of your hands, pulling you into the crowd of never ending bodies.

 

All three of you enjoyed walking around and enjoyed looking at the many diverse topics of science. Your favorite was the astronomy dome, Papyrus’ was sitting on the benches, and Sans seemed to enjoy the little aquarium downstairs. You played with the little sea stars and sea urchins in the water tanks, trying to convince Sans that the ‘spiky ball’ was a creature and it wouldn’t hurt him. Your group walked upstairs, looking around for something new to see. Sadly, you had exhausted all of your ideas, having already viewing everything.

 

You looked at the giant clock on the ceiling, a strange place you thought for a clock.

 

4:00 PM

 

“Woah, time flies by huh?” You craned you neck to examine the hands, making sure you had the time just right.

 

“Sure does.”

 

“AWWWW, BUT WE JUST GOT HERE!”

 

“We’ve been here for almost half the day bro. Besides, don’t you think we should go eat bro?”

 

“YEAH, I’M STARVING!” He rubbed his belly with his gloved hand, a quiet giggle escaping your mouth.

 

“Welp, looks like we should be heading back then!”

 

Your squad (yes, squad. mad bro?) walked out of the large entry doors, eyes scanning the parking lot for the large bus. You spotted it, smack dab in the center in the sea of cars. You walked towards the car, a smile on your face and happiness in your heart.

 

“SWING ME!” Sans tugged and yanked at both of your arms, looking at you with the largest most kawaii eyes in the world.

 

“I don’t see why not!” You looked at Papyrus, who nodded a confirmation at you as you both lifted the little body into the air, swinging him back and forth. He yelled in delight, kicking his boots back and forth in the air.

 

“THE GREAT SANS CAN FLY!!”

 

“You sure can, bro.”

 

Once you swung yourselves over to the parking spot, you heard a small murmur of disappointment from Sans as you both put him down to get into the bus. The other groups of children and parents had been waiting, kids talking and playing happily with each other.

 

“Alright kids, into the Bookmobile!” You took the keys out of your pocket, clicking the little lock symbol to unlock the car. Everyone clambered and shoved into the bus, trying to find space for themselves. You walked up to the driver’s side and sat comfortably in the spacious cushioned seat, Papyrus sitting next to you. You jabbed the keys into the ignition and revved it up, driving out of the parking lot and out into the open road.

 

“So how did you like it? And how did you know Undyne would be there?” You inquired.

 

“First answer, those benches were amazing.” You both laughed, an ungodly snort coming out of you. You flushed at the sudden sound, hurriedly hushing yourself after.

 

“Nice one.” He smirked, snickering a bit to himself.

 

“L-like you were s-saying?” You tried to further yourself away from the current state of embarrassment you were in.

 

“Oh, right. Undyne is the Royal Scientist. Kinda figured she’d be there. She’s a sucker for those kinds of things.”

 

“Makes sense.” You agreed, as you continued to focus on the road.

 

“Hey, and another thing. Do you think…”

 

There was a silent awkward pause floating in between the air .

 

“Yeah…?” You tried to encourage him on.

 

“…I could take you out to eat? Ya know, for what you did for my bro. It would be cool…”

 

You replayed what he had just said, trying to get your mind to process the information.

 

“You want to take me to eat?” You sounded a bit baffled.

 

“Yeah…if you don’t want t-“

 

“I’d love to!” You said excitedly as you drove into the back parking lot of the plaza where the book store was at. You exited the bus, locking the door and waving good bye to the children. They left with their parents home, including the massive monster king and the little sweetheart, Chara. Sans leaped out of the bus, running towards Papyrus with a jump attack. Papyrus caught him, putting him down gently.

 

“Heh, good one bro.”

 

“THE GREAT SANS KNOWS WHAT IS GOOD!!”

 

You walked up to Papyrus, standing beside him. He noted your presence and cleared his…throat?

 

“So um…Saturday? Evening?”

 

“Sound great! See you both tomorrow.” You waved and walked off, a giant cheesy grin stuck to your face. You walked into the almost closed book store and grabbed your stuff from the break room, and headed out the door.

 

You jogged home in the evening sun, empty mug and phone in hand. You thought of what to wear that day. Nothing too fancy, right? Maybe some leggings and a baby doll shirt would look nice. Whatever the case may be, you were eccentric of the thought of being taken out. Especially by a skeleton.

 

 You skipped past the reception desk in the lobby, not giving a damn as to whether you were seen or not. You even jumped a few extra steps when going up the long flight of stairs. Once you got to your door, you flung it open and practically danced inside, throwing your things towards unknown corners of your house. You walked to the kitchen and made the eggs you had saved for later, plating them nicely on a little place. You grabbed the ketchup from the fridge and drew a little skull and crossbones on the top, your heart racing. You ate the eggs, savoring their flavor.

 

“Well, technically it was just to pay a favor, not really like a hand out or anything..” Your heart dropped a bit, suddenly losing your appetite. You left the eggs by your sink and chugged a glass of water, walking over to your bedroom. You changed into some black shorts and a plain grey baggy shirt, leaving your dirty clothes scattered all over the floor. You moved your arms about, the chilled fabric of your sheets a welcoming feeling. You rolled to the side, grabbing one of two pillows from underneath your head, hugging it with your body. It was still early, around 8 if you weren’t mistaken. But instead, you needed to rest for Saturday, even if the day seemed so aloft. You closed your eyes and began to imagine the day in your head, thinking over and over how it would end, until you drifted into your dreams.

 

* * *

[Come check out my Tumblr! :D](http://wolfpupp22.tumblr.com/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ya little poop nobblers!! (Idk where the hell i got that from, i just started saying that to my friends randomly today..... ._.


	6. Tireless Efforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you get home? Will landlord senpai be happy you finally paid your fee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter, but it's kind of a runner for what happens in the next chapter. Yes, the next chapter will be long like it normally is. Enjoy reading!

You had a pretty eventful rest of the week, up until Friday. You knew Friday was payday, the day you go the money you needed to pay the landlord back for the money you needed to give him. You worked thoroughly, trying your best to clean and work at your highest standard. Everything had to be spick and span, clean and dust free. If it didn’t look right, you needed to fix it until it was just right. Maybe just the stress had you acting weird like this.

 

You gave out a sigh of relief as you walked into the break room, weary of your work today. You were the last to leave the store, which left you alone in the entire building. Lina wasn’t here either, as she had told you earlier in a text she was away visiting her family for a week.

 

You grabbed your bag from your creaky old locker, an envelope with your name on it. You smiled as you picked it up and flipped it over. There was a note in scribbly blue handwriting.

****

**_________, thank you so much for being an amazing worker! I have decided to raise your pay by 10%. Don’t go spend it all in one place now!_ **

**_-Mr. Robbins_ **

****

You squealed in delight at the thought of such a high raise. Not only did you have enough money to pay your landlord in full along with the late fee, but you had some extra to spend on yourself. You left a note in the back of your mind to do something for your boss in return for his kindness.

 

You locked up the rest of the store and walked to the bus stop, jumping onto the bus as it conveniently passed by. You sat in a back seat, rubbing your hands anxiously waiting to go home. You looked around, only to see a couple on the other side of the bus and an old turtle monster with an explorer’s hat just a few feet from where you were. Wasn’t it strange how monsters resembled animals you had here?

 

The bus stopped right in front of your apartment complex, signaling your stop. You hopped off the bus and ran inside of the complex, ringing the rusty golden bell on the reception desk.

 

No answer.

 

This was strange, considering he always answered the bell. You decided to ring it again, hoping that he would answer. You took your check out of your bag and held it tightly in your hands, like it was going to slip away at any moment. You turned your head, hoping to find some sign of him, but to no avail. The next best thing was just to wait for tomorrow. You headed upstairs, a loud chattering coming from the top of the stairs. You wondered what it was as you reached the top of your stairs. At the end of the hall, group of police, along with the landlord, stood frustrated and angry as they talked to each other. What was even scarier was…

 

They were in front of your room.

 

 You ran over to the commotion and was immediately confronted by the landlord. He was in his pajamas, which sent the hint that he was crudely awakened from a nap.

 

“THERE YOU ARE DAMNIT! YOU TOOK LONG ENOUGH!” You were used to his crabby attitude, but this was a bit over the edge.

 

“I just came back from work, and I looked for your downstairs but you weren’t there. I brought the pay for this month plus the late fee.” Before you could even raise your arm to hand him the check, he snatched it out of your hand and examined it closely. His face was harsh dissatisfaction, to your curiosity.

 

“This isn’t enough!”

 

“Wha-“ You were shocked. You definitely had enough on the check you were given. It had to be, you had looked at it earlier.

 

“I’m taking the entire check to pay off the damage done to your home! Now go pack your stuff and GET OUT.” Your eyes clouded over like that of a fish, more confused than before, sadness overriding your system. Your body turned into a robot, doing what he said without a second thought.

 

You walked through the crowd of cops and walked inside of your home, only to reveal debris and shattered glass everywhere. All the little furniture decorating the small place were all knocked over. You could overhear the cops talking about a 'break-in,' or 'robbery.’

 

You went into your room and grabbed a small suitcase underneath your bed, putting in only the bare necessities. Luckily, your room was untouched, for whatever reason. You back a few pairs of underwear and some bras, a few shirts, and some leggings. You picked one dress, one that was a greyish-slate tint of sorts. You stuffed it with the rest of your clothes, adding a few pairs of socks and one pair of black flats. You got a small box of tampons and pads and added them to your stuff. You walked to the bathroom and grabbed your hairbrush and toothbrush, along with a small tune of toothpaste from your medicine cabinet. You went back into your room adding the final things, zipping your case together and standing up. You looked down at what you wore, trying to determine whether it was ok to leave with. You wore a grey hoodie with blue leggings and converse, which seemed to be ok. You pulled your hoodie over your head, walking out the door with your head down. You felt the grip on your suitcase as you wheeled it out, a ‘good riddance’ coming from the landlord as you walked down the hall and down the stairs.

 

You walked out of the lobby, pushing past the glass doors, walking out into the chilling breeze. A few street lamps were on, which made you feel a bit safer. You instinctively walked down the street, looking for somewhere safe to go. You looked around, only to find an abandoned alley sandwiched in between a closed grocery store and a tobacco store. You looked to see a few stray blankets, ones probably left behind by homeless people who moved on. You gathered the blankets and made a small bed out of them, sitting down and using your small suitcase as a pillow. As you laid down, graffitied walls on both sides of you, you let go of everything. You screamed a cry of pain and anger, your sadness finally releasing itself. You yelled with everything you had and questioned to the universe, to everything, why this happened to you. Your nails dug into your scalp as your ripped your hair off, blood trickling down your head.

 

Why were you still holding on to life at this point anymore?

 

* * *

[Hey, come see my Tumblr page fam!](http://wolfpupp22.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you? Are you mad? Sad? Tell mehhhhh


	7. Tears and Smiles

Your mind hazily woke from its slumber, a cold stir of wind hitting you in the face. You fluttered the morning grog out of your eyes, a blurry vision of white slowly transitioning to a haze of blue. Tufts of white scattered among the blue sky appeared into your clearing viosion. You sat up, looking around to see, and remember, that you had slept in an alley. You were lucky no one bothered you and tried to kill you last night, considering the area you lived in.

 

You pushed yourself up and took your phone out of your hoodie pocket, looking at the time.

 

**6:27 AM**

 

You shoved your phone back into your pocket and looked down where you had taken a nap, the dirtied blankets scrambled all over the floor. You sighed and shoved the blankets to the side, grabbing your suitcase and walking out of the alley.

 

You needed to get to work, but there was no way you could go like this. You had to think of something.

 

An idea popped immediately in your head. A few blocks down, there was a public bath open 24/7.

 

You began to head in that direction, tugging your belongings along with you. You pulled your hoodie over your head, trying to hide your appearance from anyone that might know you. Your speed increased as you saw the building up in the distance. The pitter-patter of your sneakers against the concrete was a noise you oddly enjoyed. Your jean skirt prevented you from walking any faster than you were already going. Sadly, dirt and grime had covered the adorable taco on your warm, fuzzy hoodie.

 

You reached the bath house and walked in, heading into the ladies section. You saw a row of closed of showers to the left, lockers in the very back, and a few sinks with mirrors on the right.

 

You walked over to the lockers and shoved your suitcase sideways into the one of the larger lockers on the bottom row, along with the bag you forgot was lazily slung over your shoulder. You walked over to a mirror and tried not to get a heart attack from your reflection. Dried blood and dirt rubbed off everywhere onto your face, your eyes bloodshot and lips chapped. You quickly made way to the showers to wash off the horrid stains on your face. You stepped into the shower, taking off your clothes and hanging them on the shower door, your shoes under the door. You locked the door, wary of creeps that might decide to pop in. You turned the water on, the water first chilling and uncomfortable, to warm and calming.

 

You scrubbed and rubbed the skin over your entire body, cleaning the muck coating your skin. A sigh of relief washed over you as clumps of dirt and peels of dry blood came off of you and swam down the drain. You let the warm liquid run down the creases and crevasses of your now clean body, letting the heat take away the stress that was coddled up inside of you.

 

 

 

You turned off the wonderful stress-relieving flow of water and peeped around through the crease of the slit in the door to check if anyone else was there. Lucky for you, no one was there. You peeped around to see if there was something to dry yourself off with. Sadly, there was nothing around. You just had to wait until you skin dried on its own. You wrung out your hair the best that you could, pulling as much moisture as you could out of your locks. You let your hair go, letting air do the rest of the work.

 

 

 

You finished drying off, walking out of the stall, only to sprint to the lockers with your clothes and quickly pulling out a grey bra and matching panties, putting them on first and foremost. After they were on, you took out a long purple shirt and black leggings, slipping them over your half-bare body. You put on a pair of socks, walking over to the stall you used and put your sneakers back on. Thankfully they weren’t that dirty.

 

You grabbed your dirty clothes and neatly folded them, placing them in the bottom corner of your suitcase. You zipped it up, pulling it over towards one of the sinks. You looked in the mirror, slightly impressed as to how neat your hair looked on its own. You walked out of the private bath, walking along the street with a new mind set.

 

Maybe it wasn’t so bad that the shitty home you were in wasn’t your home anymore. Maybe a new and better opportunity would arise, taking you to a better place. Things might get worse before they get better, but it was still something.

 

You smiled with a new found hope deep within your soul. You walked light-heartedly, trying to shove the darkest thoughts down deep where no one could find them.

 

You decided to take the backdoor and walked into the break room, sneaking your suitcase into your locker, hoping no one would suspiciously peep inside. You closed it, taking out your phone to check the time.

 

**7:55 AM**

 

You clocked in, the little machine repeating the time one your phone. You held on to your phone as you put it into your pocket, fiddling with the various buttons as a sort of comfort. You walked over to the back of the break room door, checking your job for the day.

 

_**________: Restock novels and clean shelves.** _

 

You sighed at the ‘great’ day ahead of you. The Reading Corner was only open on Mondays Tuesdays and Fridays, and sadly today was Wednesday.

 

You went through the day, brushing dust off of the lesser used shelves in the book store, and putting up some new romance novels up to buy. You opened the book a few times to peek at the book, your face turning beet red just after reading one paragraph. You couldn’t believe people actually read this stuff.

 

At the end of your shift which was short considering your schedule, you walked back to the break room, a surprise waiting for you by the door.

 

“MS. TEACHER HUMAN LADY!” Your favorite little skeleton hugged you and smothered his skull into your shirt.

 

“Hey, Sans! It’s nice to see ya! Did you have fun yesterday?” You smiled and rubbed his arm.

 

“OF COURSE, I LOVED IT! EXCEPT THE MEAN LADY, BUT YOU MADE HER GO AWAY!” He looked up at you with twinkling sockets, still clinging onto you.

 

“He wanted to see ya, even there wasn’t anythin’ happenin’ for the kids today,” Papyrus said with a smirk, leaned against the wall next to the door of the break room.

 

You were flattered by this, not remembering a single time someone had gone out of their way just to say hi to you.

 

“That’s sweet. You both are. I’m glad you came by!”

 

Sans let go and ran towards Papyrus, tugging at his hoodie and jumping up and down. His hoodie pulled down a bit too much, his collarbone and sternum peeking out. You turned away and flushed, not sure why you thought something like bones were anything close to a human’s body.

 

“BROTHER, ARE YOU GOING TO ASK HER, HUH HUH?!”

 

You looked back, an eyebrow raised at what the smaller skeleton had asked.

 

“Don’t worry bro, I will.” Papyrus patted his brothers head, Sans stepping aside as he approached you.

 

“Would you…like to go to for a walk with us? It’s kind of corny…but…yeah. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Heh…” He nervously rubbed the back vertebrae of his neck, looking down as if you were going to give him the world’s most negative answer and he was just waiting for you to throw it at him.

 

“Sure, I’d love to! I don’t have anything else to do today.” You laughed nervously at the thought of sleeping in another alley way, planning a party with a bunch of hobos. Sure, you were completely booked and had to go to crazy Joe’s party.

 

“YAY!! LET’S GO LET’S GO!” Sans grabbed your hand  with one of his small chubby hands, and Papyrus’ in the other. 

 

With the strength of Samson, he pulled you both of the bookstore and into the open plaza.

 

“Woah, easy there bro.” Papyrus chuckled in a deep, heavy voice. It was smooth like a rich dark exotic chocolate. It sent a shiver up your spine, goosebumps growing all over your neck and arms.

 

Sans slowed down, leading you both around the walkway of the plaza area. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, but still warmed up everything its’ light hit. It was a pleasant feeling, one you hadn’t felt in awhile.

 

“So, we still on for Saturday?” The larger skeleton asked casually.

 

“Of course! Can’t wait actually.” You smiled.

 

“ME TOO, I WOULD LIKE TO GO TOO!” Sans’ grin had a mysterious glimmer to it. It filled you with happiness.

 

“That’s if ________ doesn’t mind.” Papyrus looked at you with a wink of his eye socket before his continued looking forward in the direction you walked in.

 

“Of course I don’t mind. What would a day without The Great Sans be like?” The skeleton brothers both seemed pleased with your answers, a toothy smile on both of their skulls.

 

“IT WOULD BE QUITE MISERABLE, WOULDN’T IT?” You nodded at his adorable question, despite its narcissistic nature. This cutie could be as self-loving as he wanted to.

 

The three of you continued to walk around the large plaza area, until the beautiful clouded blue sky turned into gorgeous hues of purple and pins, mixed with brilliant oranges from the sun’s glow. You had all looked inside the various stores, checking out some of the neat stuff that was hidden away inside. It had made for a pretty good day.

 

Sans let go of you and Papyrus, rubbing his eye sockets and yawning behind his teeth.

 

“Looks like it’s sleepy-bones bed time.” Sans shook his head in disagreement, trying to fight the oncoming waves of exhaustion.

 

“I’M…NOT….SLEEPY!” Papyrus picked the little cutie up, rubbing his back to help him go to sleep. This was one of the cutest things you had ever seen.

 

“Think it’s time to head back.” Papyrus shifted Sans to one side of his body, taking hold of your hand in the other. You blushed, smiling and nodding as the both of you headed back to the bookstore.

 

Once you were all inside, you all walked inside the building, heading to the break room to grab your stuff.

 

“Hey, can I give you a ride home? It’s getting pretty dark out,” Papyrus offered as you were about to open the door to your destination. You froze, the thought of nothing, and no one to go to, creeping up in your mind.

 

“I-It’s ok….really, I’m ok.” Your voice cracked with suck intensity that it shocked you.

 

“You sure? You don’t seem to ok,” He inquired as he raised a questioning brow bone.

 

And with that, you slumped to a lingering pile of tears on the floor, crying yet again about you unexpected state of homelessness.


	8. Hotel for Skeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of warm squish yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm waaaaay to lazy to read over this chapter. I was listening to the Twilight Princess OST while writing this, and it made me want to draw some fan art for it...weeeeell :/

You let your tears roll down the hills of your cheeks, the tickling sensations washing your face with saltiness. A rush of relief flooded your mind. You didn’t have to keep this all a secret anymore.

 

“H-hey…what’s wrong?” You felt a bony hand rest gently on the curve of your spine. It was comforting, and slightly warm.

 

You continued to cry for a while, until you found yourself slowing down and taking a few jagged breaths. You wiped the flow of tears that had gratefully stopped, and sniffled a bit. You looked next to you to see Papyrus kneeling beside you, still rubbing your back with one hand and holding the smaller skeleton in the other.

 

“Fellin’ better?” He gave you a lazy yet concerned smile.

 

“Yeah…I just…I-“

 

“You need a place to stay?” His question surprised you, and scared you a bit. How did he know? Was it ok? You had just met him at the beginning of the week and already he was offering you a place to sleep.

 

“I couldn’t be a bother…really…”  You stood as he rose alongside you and took of his comforting hand, shoving it in his hoodie pocket.

 

“No need to worry. After all, I’m sure Sans would love to have you with us.” He walked with a smile towards the book store, you walking after him, thinking over and over about your situation. You still had your conscience tugging at you. Was this really a good idea? It should be. Sleeping on the concrete was the most painful toll on you back.

 

“I feel like I’m intruding….are you sure?”

 

“It’s not intruding if I invited you, right?”

 

_He makes a good point…_

 

“Can I pay you when I get my next pay check? If I don’t pay you in any way, I’ll feel horrible.” He swiftly turned around, making you stop abruptly in front of his tall body. You had to crane your neck just to look at him. It didn’t help that your bodies were practically almost touching either.

 

He cooed in a deep, rough voice that had your mind go blank.

 

“The only pay you need to give me is your company, alright?” His cheesy grin and narrow eye sockets left a warm impression on your heart, your mind fuzzy and empty.

 

“O-ok.”

 

“Good. Now, do you have anything with you?”

 

“I just have my suitcase in my locker and my bag.”

 

With a single blink, he disappeared from sight. You had to shake your head a few times to rid yourself of the thought or possibility of someone just poofing away like that.

 

“Is this it?” You squealed and turned around to see Papyrus holding the handle of your suitcase, with your bag slung over his shoulder. His smile grew at your queer reaction. It made your cheeks flush in embarrassment.

 

“Yeah, that’s it.” You nervously chuckled, trying to rid your cheeks of their color.

 

“Well, I think we should get home now. It’s pretty dark out already.” He held out the hand that he had stuck in his pocket in your direction. You walked up next to him, ready to grab his hand. Instead, he pulled you in close to his body.

 

“U-uh…..”

 

“Heh, don’t worry, we’ll be there in a second. All I need you to do is hold on to me tight.” You had no idea why he was telling you to do this, but you decided to comply anyway. Your plans to decrease your redness backfired. They grew warmer and darker as you extended your arms around the giant skeleton.

 

“Tighter…”

 

You squeezed him and dug your face into his hoodie for extra insurance.

 

“Good…now don’t move, ok?”

 

You nodded, the extremely soft fibers of his hoodie rubbing against the skin on your face. A buzzing warmth radiated like no other heater from his body; it felt heavenly. This was better than any heated blanket or high-class bed. It was like laying on a toasty pillow.

 

“Hey, were here.”

 

You sadly let go and moved back a little, saddened by the departure of his warmth from your face. You turned around to see yourself in a cozy little apartment. You were standing in the living room, decorated with a long (and extremely large) couch, a flat screen TV, and a short wooden bookshelf. There was a balcony leading to the outside next to the TV. A little glowing blue flower sat in a plain flower pot on top of the bookshelf.

 

“So…what do ya think?” He asked nervously.

 

“It feels very nostalgic. Homey too. I like it!” You smiled as you turned to face Papyrus.

 

“Heh, good. I should put my bro to bed. I’ll be back in a sec.” With that, he gently put your bag down next to your suitcase and left down a hallway with the Great Sans snoozing away in his arms.

 

You looked down at your shirt and fiddled around with the ends of the fabric, the dark purple hues hiding in the darkness of the house.

 

Maybe staying for a night or two wasn’t such a bad idea. With a little bit of time to earn some money, you would be back on your feet in no time. Instead of just getting the money all at once, maybe you could request a loan and get another job to pay it off faster. And of course, being the sweetheart you are, would probably give the skeletons brothers some ‘thank-you’ cash on the side without them knowing.

 

You looked up as soon as you heard Papyrus’ footsteps re-enter the room.

 

“Let me show you were you’ll be snoozing.” He took your bags and headed down the same haul, you following closely. There were three doors: one on the left side, one on the right, and one at the center end of the haul. He opened the door to the right, walking inside a simple room with a bed with grey sheets, a lamp, and clothes drawer. On the opposite end of the bed was a small closet with a mirror on the front. You could have sworn you smelled spaghetti sauce wafting through the air.

 

He gently placed your things on the floor at the foot of the bed and turned to face you.

 

“I’ll let you sleep now. If ya need anythin’, holler.”

 

“Where are you going to sleep?” You asked with concern. This might be his own room that he was offering you.

 

“I got my favorite spot elsewhere. It helps me sleep better. He nodded and winked, walking out of the room with a firm yet quiet close of the door.

 

You kneeled down on the plush carpet of the room, opening up your suitcase to look at the small amount of clothing you had. You decided to just sleep in the shirt and leggings, as comfortable as they were. You took your converse off and placed them next to the suitcase, walking over to the bed and sitting on it. It was ginormous, all thing considering. A big man needs a big bed.

 

You sighed and looked towards the window that was placed perfectly on the center of the wall parallel to the bed. Milky moonlight glowed from the glass, filling the room with a gentle gleam.

 

You got up to pull the sheets up and tucked yourself in, your body quickly warming up the cooled sheets.

 

You stared at the ceiling, thinking of someway to put your mind at rest. All you could think about was Papyrus’ giant, warm hoodie. The feeling of care and warmth flowed through the fabric. It made you feel warm and fuzzy inside just thinking about it. Just the thought of his body heat, was enough to make your mind wander into your dreams.

 

* * *

[Click here to check out my Tumblr!](http://wolfpupp22.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment! And go check out my Tumblr. Paps would love it if you did too <3


	9. Blueberry Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when you wake up, hm? >w>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for not updating!! Finals and work and shiz have been getting in the way, including family issues and etc. I swear on my life I will update more frequently once summer hits!!

You looked around the snowy forest surrounding you. The trees looming over you were all frosted in an even amount of white ice. The path ahead was somewhat clear of anything. You continued to walk forward, looking around nervously for someone to show you the way.

****

**_CRACK_ **

_You turned around to see a stick that you had passed, cracked in the middle of your walkway. The startling discovery that someone might be watching you pushed your body to walk faster than before. You speed walked all the way up to a small bridge over a deep dirty ditch. Before examining the strange bars that were sticking straight out of the center of the bridge, you felt a presence behind you._

_“ *hey bud, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”_

_You turned around in a flash of adrenaline to see a skeleton in a blue hoodie and basketball shorts._

_You felt a wave of nostalgia hit you like a bullet to the chest._

 

 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP-**

Your body bolted straight out of bed, beads of sweat forming at the base of your forehead. Your breathing seemed a bit quick paced, your mind telling it to slow down a bit. You turned to reach for your phone, which somehow ended up on the floor beside you.

 

You clicked the power button to shut the loud, obnoxious noise up, silence bringing sweet relief to your ears. You looked at your phone to see the battery still wonderfully full, despite the longevity of its usual life span.

 

7:30 A. M.

 

_Shit shit shit I’m gonna be late for work!!_

You threw your still sleep-laden body out of your borrowed bed, scurrying towards the door. Right as your hand reached for the door, your foot felt a quiet crunched movement from below your feet. You looked down to see a folded piece of orange construction paper on your floor hiding beneath your feet. You bended down to grab it, proceeding to open it. It read a simple, yet very messy note in scribbled pen.

 

________,

Sorry If I’m not home when you wake up. Sans will be here with you for the morning until I come back. I called your boss and told him what happened. Hope you don’t mind; he gave you the next month off. Hope to see you later.

-Paps

 

You laughed at the nickname he gave himself at the bottom of the page, thinking on what you just read. He was kind enough to tell your boss your circumstances, let you stay in his home, and let you chill with the little cutie bones. He really was one-of-a-kind. You thought of different ways to repay him someday in the future for his sweetness. You put the folded note in your suitcase, returning to the door to exit the room. You stepped out to the same little hallway you walked through last night, walking out to the living room to see an offset kitchen attached to the main room. You walked towards it, your eyes greeting two little glowing sockets. The Great Sans was practically shaking in his little blue boots, bones rattling. You noted that his outfit never seemed to change. Or he just didn’t change his clothes…

 

“HUMAN HUMAN HUMAN!! WHAT A SURPRISE!!!” The smol skele ran towards you, hugging you with every ounce of love that oozed from his body. You laughed and lovingly patted the top of his skull.

 

“Hey Sans! I’m so glad to see you.”

 

“MY BROTHER TOLD ME WE HAD A SURPRISE, BUT HE DID NOT INFORM ME ON WHAT IT WOULD BE. I AM OVERJOYED THAT IT WAS YOU!”

 

You flushed at the slight complement, heart filled with joy. This week had just gone from horrible to wonderful.

 

“I’m glad to be with you too Sans.”

 

“COME OVER HERE HUMAN! TAKE A SEAT!”

 

He led you over to the quaint little kitchen, which basically consisted of a little bar counter with two bar stools. The counter angled towards the kitchen to be used as a flat surface for preparing to cook and such. A little stove, sink, and fridge added to the cute little cook space.

 

You sat on one of the two bar stools and watched as Sans whipped and whirled around the kitchen, going back and forth from the stove to the counter. Splatters of batter clung to his cheek bones and the fabric of his cape.

 

“What are you making?” you inquired.

 

“PANCAKES! WITH A SPECIAL INGREDIENT!” He gleamed and hummed a little tune as he somehow managed to make stacks and stacks of steaming hot cakes in mere minutes.

 

“Sounds yummy. I wonder what ingredient makes it so special?”

 

Sans plated about 3 large pancakes on a medium glass plate, placing them in front of you.

 

“EAT UP HUMAN!”

 

He placed a little sliver fork beside the cute little meal, looking up at you with uncanny anticipation. You picked up the fork and cut a triangle-shaped wedge from the side of the stack, stabbing it through the middle and pulling it up to your mouth. You noticed specks of a purpilish-blue coating the entire bite, but decided to eat it anyway. You bit into it, chewing and nodding as you looked up to ‘think’ about the flavor.

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK?!”

 

“It’s….how should I put this nicely?”

 

His smile started to pull downwards, the gleam in his starry eyes dimming ever so subtly.

 

“This is THE BEST pancake I’ve ever had!!” You savored the sweet of the cake and the tanginess of the blueberries, all one giant combination of amazing flavors that caressed your taste buds. Now you could tell people that a cute skeleton from another world made you the best damn breakfast ever.

 

“REALLY? I AM OVERJOYED! MWEH HEH HEH!” The smol skeleton stood valiantly, somehow letting his long cape to flow in an invisible breeze. Maybe he had a window cracked open somewhere?

 

Sans began cleaning up the kitchen in a very calm and collected manner as you took more bites of your food. You began poking one of the blueberries sticking out from the side of a single hot cake, the fork puncturing a little hole on the side. You looked at the oozing fruit, looking up at the skeleton as he cleaned. You looked back and forth from the fruit to Sans, comparing the two. They were both small, sweet, cute, and seemed to make you feel better in the weirdest ways.

 

“Sans?” You asked, completely stabbing the fork into the little fruit, picking it up and putting it within your eye view.

 

He stopped wiping the counters to look over at you, quirky smile and all.

“YES DEAR HUMAN?”

 

“Can I call you Blueberry? It’s cute.” You smiled as you ate the little fruit. Sans’ cheek bones glowed in a baby blue hue, eyes sparkling as bright as ever. He clasped his hands together, bones rattling.

 

“I LOVE IT!! SANS, THE GREAT BLUEBERRY!” He shot his arm up in a valiant pump, a giggle escaping your lips.

 

_Heh, what a Blueberry.._

 

* * *

[Come over to my Tumblrrrrrr](http://wolfpupp22.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I did not proof read. I was busy. Sry ;.;


	10. Please Read

Hey you guys! Thanks for getting so in depth with this story, it means the world to me <3

 

i just wanted to clarify the reason for my absence and lack of updates. Please please read...

 

I have been extremely busy with school work and real work trying to make money to help my mom pay rent.

 

My beautiful little sister has autism so I have to drive her an hour and a half away to get her brain scans and tests done.

 

I need to go see my dad (who lives quite awhile away) because of his fight with lung cancer. I also go to support my stepmom who is  pregnant and needs help with simple things.

 

I have to go out and buy medication for my grandpa who is disabled and bed ridden (he lives with us).

 

My health isn't in the best shape either, so my mind isn't always in the best place.

 

I feel stressed every day to write more and more frequently. I feel like I'm failing as a writer and should just quit. But I love writing so much I try my best to make time.

 

I'm sorry if I can't satisfy your needed dose of Papy, but I have a life too.

 

It angers me when authors don't update and the readers think that the authors don't have a life. We are very real people who have a life to live. We just decided to start writing something to make others happy.

 

Thanks for every one for your support (and my bf especially who keeps me grounded <3 )

 

I will update more once summer hits, I promise :3

 

But for now, please be patient and  play Undertale while you wait. 

 

Thanks and sorry if I'm a disappointment <3


	11. Beating Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys....you guys... *sniffle* Your support is so friggin amazing.... I just... HERE *rips out my heart and throws it at the sea of readers. TAKE IT. I LOVE YOU GUYS <3

Your stomach felt like it could pop at any second. All of the pancakes that the little blueberry had made for you were stuffing you up like a plushie. You felt the giant lump of bread sitting contently inside of your tummy.

 

“I’M AFRAID WE ARE ALL OUT OF BATTER HUMAN. FORGIVE ME….” Sans frowned, looking for any sign of batter at the bottom of a big red mixing bowl.

 

“It’s ok, I’m already pretty full.” You laughed; a bad thing to do on a full belly. You nervously smiled and watched as he cleaned up the kitchen in the blink of an eye. It sparkled wonderfully, as if it had never been used to begin with. Your eyes widened as the strange sight. Sans seemed so little and child-like, yet he could cook and clean better than any adult you’d ever seen.

 

Sans walked over to the fridge and grabbed a jug of milk, pouring it into a small glass cup on the counter nearby. He put the milk back in the fridge, grabbing the glass and putting it in front of you.

 

“HERE, HUMAN!”

 

“Thanks Blueberry,” You said as his eyes glowed at the use of his new nickname. You drank the milk, the cool creamy texture hitting the ball of pancake inside of your stomach. It felt weird, and slightly funny. You put the glass down, Sans taking it over to wash in the sink.

 

“Thanks so much. This is the best morning I’ve ever had!”

 

Sans bounded around the counter to where you were sitting, hugging you as you stood up from the chair.

 

“I AM SO GLAD HUMAN!”

 

You smiled and used your stomach muscles to swish around the milk and pancake mixture inside of your belly, making the poor skele step back in shock.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT?! ARE YOU ILL DEAR HUMAN?”

 

You laughed and shook your head, glad that your little trick made him react.

 

“It’s just the food I eat. I made it jiggle a little inside. Wanna hear it again?”

 

“YES HUMAN! IT SOUNDS SO FUNNY!” The little skele put the side of his head to your stomach, listening as you used your stomach muscles to swish the bread-and-milk concoction.

 

You smiled and continued to make your belly jiggle from the inside until he moved his head away.

 

“WOW HUMAN; YOUR BODY IS AMAZING! BUT I HEAR A DISTANT THUMP.”

 

“That’s probably my heart beat, Sans. Wanna listen to it?”

 

He nodded his head and jumped up and down, grabbing your hand as he made his way from the kitchen into the living room. He pointed to the couch and back to you, silently asking that you sit down. You giggled and sat down, the eager skeleton sitting next to you.

 

“You seem excited, silly bones.”

 

“I AM EXTATIC! DO YOU REMEMBER CHARA?” You nodded in reply, remembering the sweet little child that had joined your Reading Corner the same time that Blueberry had.

 

“WELL, WHEN THEY BECAME AQUAINTED WITH US IN OUR HOME IN THE UNDERGROUND, THEY WOULD ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HOW THEY WOULD LISTEN TO THEIR MOTHER’S HEART BEAT TO FALL ASLEEP.”

 

“That’s cute,” you smiled, “so Chara has a human mother too?” Sans looked to the side, fiddling with his hands.

 

“YES, BUT SADLY SHE FELL DOWN LONG BEFORE THEY GOT TO US.”

 

Fell down? The term seemed weird to put in a sentence like that. Maybe she had gotten injured and been in a hospital. Or, you hoped to believe so…

 

The room fell into silence for a few moments. You changed the subject back, attempting to change the tense atmosphere in the air.

 

“So, ya still want to listen?” Sans quickly recovered as he looked at you with a wide and happy-go-lucky grin. You opened your arms, inviting him into your embrace. He gladly climbed in and laid his head on your chest. A strange warmth emanated from his bones, one that seemed so calm and soothing compared to his active demeanor.

 

“IT’S A BIT HARD TO HEAR. HMM…I KNOW!” Like a child without a clue in the world, he moved his head back and lowered the top portion of your shirt, tucking it under your boobs. You squeaked, blushing furiously at his sudden action. He put the side of his skull back into place, nuzzling himself deeper and deeper into your bosom.

 

“THERE, I CAN HEAR IT NOW! IT SOUNDS LOVELY HUMAN!” He wiggled his body more and more onto yours, your head gravitating to the arm of the couch. After several minutes of subtle movements, both of you found a comfortable position. You ended up half laying half sitting on the edge of the couch with a little skeleton on top of you.

 

“Sans?” You looked down at the little skull, completely still. His body, however, was slowly rising and sinking.

 

“Blueberry?”

 

No reply. He fell asleep on you.

 

“Blueberry? Is that supposed to be a cute name or somethin’?” The sudden voice from in front of you made you jump a little, giving Sans the opportunity to dig deeper into your breasts in his sleep.

 

Papyrus stepped out of the shadows, looking you over from head to toe with a raised eyebrow and a cheesy grin. Your cheeks turned tomato red as you remembered that Sans was snuggled in between each of your boobs.

 

“I-I’m sorry. H-he wanted to l-l-listen t-to-“ Papyrus cut you off with a phalange to his teeth, sitting next you your awkwardly positioned body.

 

“He really seems to like ya. That’s good.” The tall skeleton watched his brothers sleeping soundly between his two newfound pillows. You simply nodded and tried to avoid eye contact with Papyrus, his gaze creeping towards your face.

 

“Here.” He reached for Sans’ little body, trying to take him out of your reach. The smol skeleton grunted in rebellion as he clung onto your body, trying to return to his heated head rest. He squirmed and continued grunting, squeezing the sides of your body harder and harder. You pulled him back towards you, a happy sigh leaving Sans as he readjusted himself again. Papyrus let go and shrugged lazily as he put his hands behind his skull, laying back on the couch.

 

“I don’t m-mind him resting h-here….” You replied with a shaky voice.

 

“Sure about that?” Papyrus moved his head over to look at you, lifting his chin a bit for emphasis.

 

You nodded anyway, rubbing Blueberry’s back as you did so. It felt kind of nice to have a little warm body lying on your body.

 

What a great way to start a morning.

 

[Want to ask Paps a question? Come ask on my Tumblr!](http://wolfpupp22.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos ;w; Regular updates are back now btw QwQ


	12. Surprise Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been working even in summer...going to a conference for 4 out of 5 days this coming week and I gotta prepare....But sorry this chapter is short. It's worth it tho. Hope you enjoy ;) Just....man everything flies in this chapter...fwooo!

 

You conversed with Papyrus as the little Blueberry napped happily on the built in pillows of your body. His body continued to lazily rise and rest as he dozed. It was an alien feeling, one that felt very comforting. You continued to pat and rub the little one’s back repeatedly.

 

“So, what kinda magic do ya use?” Papyrus question with one bend arm over the couch and the other fiddling with the strings of his hoodie.

 

“What do you mean,” you chuckled quietly, “magic? That’s only in fairytales.”

 

But so were monsters. Now look where the world was at.

 

“Is it?” With a small swoosh of one of the phalanges on his bony hand, your body was lifted into the air like a balloon. Sans, still lying on you, woke up and sleepily looked up with the cutest sleepy smile in the world.

 

“HUMAN..? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Right as the last word slipped from his teeth he looked down and saw the large amount of empty space in between you and the ground.

 

Your heart raced, your body and mind still trying to comprehend the impossible. You waved your arms and legs in the air, trying to move around but to no avail. You stayed in the same place up in the air.

 

“W-what’s happening?!” A sound of slight panic escaped your lips. Sans, noticing this, looked down and pointed a pointed, gloved finger at Papyrus.

 

“BROTHER, YOU ARE SCARING THE POOR HUMAN. PUT HER DOWN THIS INSTANT!”

 

“Oh, sorry. Was havin’ too much fun…my bad.” Papyrus lowered his hand and magically placed your body ever so softly back onto the couch, the little blueberry rolling off of your body and standing over his older brother.

 

“BROTHER, THAT WAS NOT VERY KIND. PLEASE APOLOGIZE TO THE HUMAN!”

 

Papyrus looked over to a still stunned you, gently grabbing your hand and placing it to his teeth, the same recognizable orange flush dominating his cheek bones. You looked at him, eyes wide with the strange feeling of nostalgia. Why did this feel so familiar, you couldn’t put your finger on it…

 

“I’m sorry for spookin’ ya, darling. Anything I can do to make it up?”

 

You were rendered speechless. Never had a man treated you this way before. But then again, you never had to stay at someone’s house after a sudden eviction….

 

“B-being here is enough…you’ve given me a lot. I can never repay you in full..” Your cheeks began to heat up gradually.

 

“Oh, but you being here is a treat in itself. Stay as long as you like.” The skeleton pressed his teeth against you hand once more before a knock sounded from the entrance door.

 

“I’VE GOT IT!” Papyrus lifted his head and put your hand down ever so precariously onto your lap as if it was made of porcelain. He looked up to see Blueberry run over to the front door, opening it only enough for Sans to see who it was.

 

“HELLO OLD FRIEND! …UM, MY BROTHER SAID YOU WEREN’T ALLOWED TO COME BY-“ The door slammed open, throwing Sans against a wall, rendering him unconscious.

 

“SANS!!” You ran over to Sans, picking him up and cradling him up against your body, Papyrus rushing to the door. Before you could see who it was, all you could see through the tears welling up in your eyes was a bright orange light from Papyrus’ eye socket and hand, practically ready to rip the door open.

 

“DIRTY BROTHER KILLER.”


	13. Freeloader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my thirsty potatoes..

You looked down with tear laden eyes down at the little bundle of bones, the stars in his eyes completely gone. The little smile you loved so much turned unintentionally turned upside down. You saw his bony little arms drooped to the sides of his little body. You felt something leaving Sans; a feeling that could only be explained as his soul leaving his body. Did skeleton monsters even have a soul? He had to. What kind of sweet adorable bundle of joy wouldn’t?  
   
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Papyrus continued to yell at the door, expecting to run the offender off by his threatening voice. All you could hear was a calm, little voice replying to Papyrus’ anger. It sounded scratched almost. No…more like a computer glitch?  
   
“I told you, as long as you’re here I still have a chance to erase you,” the little voice replied , “and I’m not stopping ‘till I get my happy ending.”  
   
You saw Papyrus fly back, your quivering hands holding the lifeless blueberry closer to your chest. You tried to comfort yourself by rubbing the back of his skull and whispering comfort into his ear sockets, only to cut your fingers on the fragments of cracked skull you didn’t realize were there. You knew for a fact your blood wasn’t the only one dripping down your fingers.  
   
Papyrus quickly recovered from his body being flung back at inhuman speed. He got up, pushing himself up into a common fighting stance. His left eye socket and hand, both matching in a brilliant heatless flame, licking and lapping at his bones.  
   
“You don’t deserve a happy ending. Not after what you did to ruin our lives! And not just to Chara, but the whole monster race.” Papyrus’ voice lowered into a sinister, yet angered and vengefully hurt tone. His teeth gritted painfully together, visually casting out his rage. You didn’t like seeing him like this at all…  
   
“Well I guess those resets were all for naught~?” The small child-like cooed as the voice’s owner stepped into view, giving you a visual of who had hurt your little Blueberry.  
   
A short child walked into view, short dark brown hair with small red eyes. He had a light brownish-yellow skin hue. His sky blue sweatshirt had two magenta stripes running across the torso, brown shorts and brown boots to accompany the odd look. A strange… dare you say ‘aura’ …emitted off of the strange little child. It was explainable in every sense imaginable.  
   
“I’ll make sure the void sucks you in. And this time, your shit can STAY with it.” Papyrus raised his glowing arm, his eye getting brighter and brighter the higher he raised it. A single thrust of his arm forward sent whooshes of orange and white flying past your vision. Your watery eyes followed the light beams, hitting straight into the back of the wall. Right where the little kid was standing. Now all that was there was chunks of cement and flaked paint all over the lovely pale carpet. Your eyes turned back to Papyrus, whose sockets were facing you.  
   
“DON’T YOU DARE.” You flinched at the sound of horror his voice, the front of your neck hitting something cold and sharp. Papyrus' arm was extended towards you, somehow trying to prevent something without getting any closer than he needed to.  
   
“Move any closer and she get’s it.” You heard the calm voice of the child directly behind your head, causing your neck to stiffen in place. You felt your arms trying to grab onto Sans for comfort, only to find your arms struggling to move under a pile of ashy dust. You felt oddly sad yet confused, knowing that the little Blueberry was just in your arms a second ago.  
   
“No…bro no… DAMN YOU. BURN IN HELL FUCKER.” You saw Papyrus dashing at you with full force, tears and flames engulfing his once very handsome features.  
   
“Why try? She’s just a freeloader.” These were the last words to curdle into your ears before you felt a heavy, cold, sharp piece of metal slice across your throat. You gurgled and scratched at your neck and chest for air, struggling to breath. Your ashy hands brought the strange dust particles into the opening of your neck, bringing you more discomfort. All that left your mouth was sounds of struggle, like an animal being maimed to death. Your lungs slowly filled with a familiar metallic crimson liquid, your vision transforming into what you thought was the tall skeleton crying into blotches of black and white specks.  
   
Was life really this short?


	14. Disembodied Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuuuuuugh I got my industrial piercing 2 weeks ago and it's still sore. And I burned my hand. Yippie

An endless sea of black. Nothing but the echo of your own heartbeat to accompany you. Was this what death was like? If there was such thing as Heaven and Hell, was this purgatory? It didn’t seem logical that you weren't struggling to breath, now you were awake and fully conscience in some sort of zero-gravity space with no no-how of your surroundings or situation.  
   
“I remember when I was in her position. I was scared shitless!” A voice, one that sounded like that of a young girl clattered loudly from in front of you. And behind you? The calming sound of her voice, along with a few fits of mysterious laughter, surrounded you. There was no straightforward direction where this voice was coming from.  
   
“I wish I could’ve seen it.” Another voice sounded out, one that seemed familiar to you. This familiarity was shared between both voices, you trying to figure out who they belonged to. The second one was that of an adult male. He sounded….very lazy. And high.  
   
“Oh stop, you don’t wanna see me crying like a bitch. It’s creepy.”  
   
“Aww but I think it would be cute.”  
   
“Shush you.” You heard a smacking sound echo through the dark void.  
   
“Ow…”  
   
“Watch it next time…”  
   
You decided to try and make some sort of interaction with the beings that were speaking from… somewhere.  
   
“H-hello? Hello? Where am I??” Right as the words left your lips, a deathly silence weighed the giant space. The owners of the voices seemed to still be there, but just very quiet.  
   
“I’m sorry I can’t be there for you. Hopping around gives us both agonizing headaches…” The female voice spoke, sympathy sounding out in her voice.  
   
“Hey…wait…you sound like…”  
   
A bright golden box appeared from thin air in front of your floating body. Your eyes squinted at the bright light that the strange object emitted, trying to cover your eyes with your arms. You blinked several times, trying to let your eyesight adjust to the sudden light burst.  
   
Once your eyes adjusted to the light, you noticed the word ‘RESET’ etched into the giant golden block.  
   
“What….what is a reset? What is this?” You waited for a reply, longing to hear those familiar voices again. All that greeted your ears was the discomfort of dead silence.  
   
You looked at the giant box, hesitantly reaching out a shaky hand to glide your fingers across each letter, tracing the etched markings. Within a few seconds, every stroke you made on the box began to glow. Not in a very bright manner, but in a soft, warm way. It left you with a content feeling you couldn’t describe. A toasty feeling floated around in your heart. Relief washed over you as your eyes closed without your consent, your mind coming to an unexpected close.  
   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
   
Your eyes fluttered open, moving your head around in circles, trying to make something of what had just happened. You had gone from getting your throat sliced open, to floating, to waking up in a random ass bed.  
   
Were you taking some sort of drug or something?  
   
You rubbed your eyes, moving the morning gunk out of your vision. As your peripheral vision began to adjust along with your normal line of sight, you used your abdominal muscles to pull yourself out of bed in one dignified motion. You moved your hands from your eyes, legs dangling off the side of a bed you had been placed on. Could this be the hospital?  
   
Your hands moved steadily to your neck, feeling for some kind of heavy scarring around your throat. Too your surprise, there was absolutely nothing there. You looked around the dimly lit room you were in, trying to regain any sort of memory of your current situation. Wait a second…  
   
This was Papyrus’ room.  
   
 ** _BANG BANG BANG_**  
   
You shrieked and jumped at the sudden banging of the door. Your immediate response was to go open it, as you were already doing without thought. You stood up and shuffled at a quick pace towards the door, reaching out to turn the handle. You felt off noticing that you were still wearing the same purple t-shirt from the morning you changed at the public showers.  
   
You opened the door, only to see Papyrus standing there, beads of sweat and tears rolling down the pronounced features of his face. His sockets were wide with worry, hoodie tattered and worn.  
   
He reached out his arms and embraced you without hesitation, holding your body as close to his as he could physically get. Your head was pressed against his thick, bony sternum, kept there by his large phalanges pressed into your hair on the opposite side of your head. His other arm was laced around your waist, pressing it into his hips. You felt warm his tears dripping from his cheekbones, plopping onto the top of your head.  
   
“W-what happened?” You questioned curiously. Had you just had a bad – albeit very painful – dream? So many things were racing through your mind. Who was that little boy? Where was the strange place you were in? Who were those two voices in the darkness? Was this all not really happening and you were just losing your mind?  
   
“I’m so sorry….I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry.” Papyrus chanted his apologies as he cradled you back and forth, more for his own self comfort than your own. You knew you had to do something about it.  
   
“It’s ok Pap, I’m ok,” you said as you remembered the nickname Papyrus had given himself on the note he had left you before. Was that note still there?  
   
You wrapped your arms around his large midsection, rubbing what you could make out as the back of his ribs. Your head nuzzled into his chest, listening closely for his silent tears to stop falling. You could hear a faint thump coming within the center of his body, a beat that resembled that of a human heart. Did monsters have hearts like humans? Not likely, they were probably put together by something else.  
   
“We have a lot to talk about, ________,” Papyrus whispered as if trying to keep someone from waking up. He placed the bottom of his jaw at the top of your head, slightly arching his back to do so. You had forgotten how tall he truly was.  
   
“I have so many questions. It’s confusing.”  
   
“Well, maybe we could take a little walk. Sans is still sleeping.”  
   
“Sans?? Is he ok??” Your heart skipped a beat, thinking of what you remembered the little Blueberry as. Broken bleeding bones and a mysterious pile of ashes and dust. This brought up a strange picture in your head.  
   
 _[“Ring around the rosy,_  
   
 _A pocket full of posies…_  
   
 _Children, dressed from times of old, spinning in circles singing with malicious smiles on their faces, laughing and taunting some sort of creature with white fur. No matter how much the little monster cried, they continued to taunt him, throwing dust that had somehow replaced the spot of where a monster stood. They threw dust at him, his little body trying to dodge the throws, white fur turning grey. The little creature in your mind covered his face with a dirtied paw, reaching out for you with the other. Calling your name. Screaming your name._  
   
 _“…ashes, ashes, we all **fall down.** ”]_  
   
“________! Hey!” You shook the strange thought away from your head, Papyrus’  hands on your shoulders. He had kneeled down to get to your level,  watching worried.  
   
“I’m…fine. I’m ok. My mind just wandered off.” You waved the notion off, hoping that your little vision was something your mind had just created to scare you.  
   
“You sure? Remember, Sans is fine, he's still sleeping” He pointed out, waiting for a call of reassurance.  
   
“Yeah. So, about that walk?”  
   
Papyrus stood to his full height, taking your hand gently into his giant one.  
   
“ Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Did you get the feels~?


	15. It's a New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there isn't much plot, but writer's block is a bitch QAQ  
> Have anything/anyone you wanna see in the next upcoming chapters? Let me know down in the comments!

The cool breeze that lifted the air around you gently caressed the locks of hair that hugged your face and neck. Although you couldn’t see it, you had a feeling Papyrus was watching the tangled mess you called a mane whip around in the subtle wind. Oddly enough, it didn’t bother you in the least bit.

 

“So, about what happened…” You spoke up to try and get the gentle giant to start the conversation you thought you would have already engaged in.

 

“Oh, heh. About that. It might take awhile to get the gist of it, but at some point it will make sense to you. You are not the only one who went through something like this.”

 

Your face turned into an odd puzzled expression, thinking of someone else getting sliced and dying just to wake up again in the past.

 

“Is it a normal thing? Or am I just crazy?” You asked as you tried to push your body through the dozens of people that started popping up out of nowhere along the sidewalk. You bumped up against Papyrus several times in a row, silently apologizing as it happened. He suddenly let go of your hand and kneeled down on one bony leg, putting his hands behind his back. Your puzzled face curled up, more queer than it had been a few moments ago.

 

“Get on, and I’ll explain.” His strange, seemingly flexible bony jaw smiled, brow bone furrowed. You felt your cheeks fill with blood under your skin, body covered in goose bumps. You obeyed and went behind his large back, firmly grasping his shapely shoulder blades, pressing your body up against his. He grabbed the base of your butt, lifting you up as you squeaked in shock. He adjusted his hands underneath your upper thighs, which made you feel even more awkward.

 

“So, like I was saying about this reset thing,” he whispered in a voice that forced you to rest you chin on his shoulder blades, giving you a more inclined advantage to listen to him talk, “you aren’t the only one. It’s kind of a curse.”

“A-a curse?!” You repeated, afraid of what he was implying. He laughed heartily, giddy with the fact that he had made you worried for nothing.

 

“I’m just joking ________, you’re fine.” You sighed happily in relief.

 

“If it’s not a curse, then what is it?”

 

“We aren’t entirely sure, but all I know is the only ones that know about it are the ones who have experienced them, and me.”

 

“Why only you? Do any other monsters or people know about this?”

 

He grunted silently, spooking you a bit about his next few words. “Let’s just keep the amount of people that know about this to a bare minimum, ok? I’ll let ya know more when the time is right. But as of now, I don’t want you going anywhere without me. The less amount of resets there are, the better.”

 

You thought about the new rule you had bound to your neck. Papyrus was going to follow you everywhere. Home, the store, outside, inside, work, and everything in between. Hopefully you were still able to get some privacy when you showered or needed to change.

 

“How come? And how the hell do I just ‘come back to life?’” You asked as you used your index and middle fingers to create quotes in the air.

 

“Well let me put it this way. The more times you die or someone else dies something negative could happen that can’t be reversed.”

 

“What do you mean?” Your mind was being pounded with things you never knew were possible, but it was just spewing questions right back. You were hungry for answers.

 

“The easiest way to explain this is through a timeline. Every time you or somebody else dies and a reset happens, a new timeline is created. It just continues until the next time you or someone else dies. But then if you had any little affect on anyone around you in another timeline, it could negatively or positively affect that timeline. The littlest thing could change the entire world. It’s also something you humans call ‘the butterfly effect.’”

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard of it before. If a butterfly  flaps it’s wings at the right time and the right place, it could cause a hurricane on the opposite side of the world. So how would it affect this… ‘timeline’?”

 

Papyrus walked around the small complex of the small bunch of apartments where he lived. You had just noticed the surroundings of where you had been staying. It wasn’t the most attractive place, but it sure as hell looked a billion times better than your old place. And the alley you had stayed the night in.

 

“If the affects in one timeline are really bad, it will end up merging with the current timeline and others. So like I said, this is why I need to keep you safe. Please let me protect you.” A quiet yearning in his voice tugged at your heart, quick to convince you mind.

 

“I don’t mind, but I feel like I would be a burden on you. I don’t want to mess with your normal life.” You frowned, thinking of having someone who had helped you out so much, was now using up his own time to be your personal body guard.

 

“Hey, you are part of my life now. Part of Sans’ life too. And you being in it makes it far from normal. It makes it fun. After years of it just being the two of us living together, it’s nice to welcome someone as sweet as you into our home.”

 

You felt overly flattered by his comment, covering the redness of your cheeks with your hands.

 

“I can’t lie I’m extremely flattered,” you noted in a slightly nervous tone of voice, “but are you sure about this? I could do something else to learn how to protect myself.”

 

“Well…” Papyrus stopped in his tracks for a split second to ponder an empty thought. He suddenly jolted, like he had had the best idea in the world.

 

“I know just the right place to go.” With that, the giant skeleton skimmed and slipped past the sea of people and monsters, maneuvering his way perfectly without bumping into a single person. For a giant, he seemed to be pretty quick on his toes. His grips on your thighs tightened a bit, sending the strange message to your head of ‘Hold on’ to your arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck, careful not to make the situation awkward in any sense. You heard a quiet chuckle come from Papyrus, a smile on your face from his cute reaction. Wait…cute?

 

“Where are we going?” Your voice bounced with your body against Papyrus’ paced walking.

 

“Well, you said you wanted to know how to protect yourself right? I know a good place for you.”

 

You shrugged, putting your trust in him. Was he taking you to some martial arts master? Would you become the next Karate Kid? Would your sensei be cool or strict? Would you learn to fight with weapons?

 

“Sounds fun!” You exclaimed with an adventurous spirit. You had a feeling rise in your belly. It wasn’t from hunger or nausea, but from excitement. You were going to learn something new. This wasn’t something that you got to experience very often.

 

Papyrus stopped in front of a small yellow house lined up against several other houses that seemed vaguely familiar. There were more monsters that people walking the streets here. Maybe this was a place where monsters felt more comfortable to live. You couldn’t blame them either. Your human species could be cruel and bitchy at most times.

 

“Here we are.” Papyrus walked up to the house and knocked a few times. Silence.

 

“Is this the place…?” You inquired.

 

“Yeah, but maybe she-“ The little wooden door slammed open before he could finish his sentence, a short stocky monster walking out. She had the resemblance of a lizard or dinosaur of sorts. Her yellow scales matched the color of her home. Her croc-like tail trailed behind her muscular figure. She had a giant scar on her right eye which seemed to keep her eye shut. She wore a dark grey sleeveless shirt and blue jeggings. Despite her short beefy composure, she seemed tough. Filled with…determination.

 

Papyrus cleared his…throat?

 

“________, this is Alphys, Captain of the Royal Guard.”

 


	16. Operation Kick-Butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS I'M SO SO SO SORRY I JUST BARELY GOT MY COMPUTER FIXED IT BROKE AND I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN *sobbing* SENPAI IS SORRY ;A;

 

You looked over at the large lizard lady, a chilling shiver going down your spine. Somehow, you felt the need to grab Papyrus’ hand for comfort. Just as you reached out your hand and swished your fingers around to find him, he wasn’t there. You pivoted your head to check for the skeleton’s location, only to find the absence of your hands swinging in the air for something that wasn’t there.

 

“Ah, don’t worry. He’s just being a weenie. Come inside nerd.” The lizard snorted, turning around with a not-so-graceful manner. Her tail, however, flowed behind her in a way that looked like a fox’s tail; flowing with the wind. You nervously scratched your head, a hesitant laughter coming from the bowels of your gut.

 

“Hehe…soooo Papyrus said he wante-“

 

“Some training? Yeah, I already know. Kinda figured.” You took slight offence to her comment, looking down at yourself as you walked through the entrance of her queer home. Were you too skinny? Too chunky?

 

“What do you mean?” The lizard continued forward into a hall that was visible from the main entrance door, which you noticed was strangely able to close on its own.

 

“I mean, it looks like you wouldn’t be able to defend yourself if you got attacked by a froggit, numbnuts.” You tilted your head as you continued to follow Alphys into a room at the very end of the hallway that you had walked through. What seemed like a normal room, was anything but. As her claws grasped firmly around the bronze handle of the pale wooden door, she gave it a small twist and a shake, giving leeway to a small opening.

 

“What’s in there?” You questioned, a childlike curiosity filling your head.

 

“This is the best place to come to to get RIPPED.” She screeched with a toothy laugh, flexing her arms before tossing the door open. What you saw only furthered your mind with wonder.

 

A whole room lined with mirrors showed the ultimate home-gym. Different machines such as treadmills, ellipticals, stationary bikes, and stair-climbers lined the front of the many mirrors. It looked no bigger than the size of a small apartment. You wondered how such a big room could not be visible on the outside of the house.

 

“I’ve never been to a gym like THIS before. Well, I guess one in someone’s home. This is neat!” You tried to resist the urge to go running around playing with the different equipment.

 

“Heh, it ain’t nothin’ twerp. Now, let’s get ya evaluated so we can get you toned and ready to attack life!!” Alphys laughed yet again, throwing her head back in shrill squeals. She walked to what you assumed was a back room straight ahead of the wondrous gym. You turned the corner, looking at what seemed to be a full body tanner.

 

“Um, you want me to tan..?” You looked at the lizard, who was messing with a control panel stuck onto a glass stand next to the ‘tanner.’ She looked up at you with a strange look on her face.

 

“What the hell is a tanner?” She turned her head back, tapping at different switches and buttons with her large claws. With one last ‘beep’ from the panel, the top of the full body machine flipped open, a cushioned place for you to lay. “Go ahead.”

 

You reluctantly decided to obey her orders, crawling into the oversized machine and laying down.

 

“Now breathe normally, and just close your eyes. I’m just going to check your LV and HP levels.” The large machine closed on you.

 

You were flat on your back, thinking of what Alphys had said. LV? HP? Like your levels and health points? But those sorts of things were from a game. Hell, it seemed like this sort of thing was normal know. If you would have told yourself 5 years ago that monsters living underground would be living amongst humans, you would have laughed so hard your lungs would have collapsed. Maybe they meant something else? You made it a mental note to ask about it later.

 

“Holy shit-“ Alphys immediately shrieked as she forcefully opened your cozy little abode. She looked down at you with fear in her eyes.

 

“Why is your EXP so high??”

 

“My…what?”


End file.
